Grundlegende Veränderungen
by DarkHarryFan
Summary: Leider bin ich für die nächsten vier Wochen nicht zu Hause, deswegen ist hier in nächster eit nichts zu werwarten und ich weiß dass diese Storie fielen gefällt, auch den nicht-Kommi schreibern, ich werde sie auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben,
1. Default Chapter

Also, hallo erstmal...  
  
Dies ist meine erste HP Story..und es ist ein Slash, also wer das nicht mag sollte die Finger davon lassen..ich denke, das ich jedes Lemon Kapitel mit einer kleinen Autor Notiz versehen werde, und dann auf Wunsch euch diesen teil zu schicken werde...  
  
Disclaimer: nix meins schnief, dabei form ich doch die Charaktere so gern um  
  
Pairing: Draco Harry, aber erst so im zweiten oder dritten Pitelchen  
  
Teil:1/?  
  
Grundlegende Veränderungen  
  
Genau fünf Monate und neunundzwanzig Tage ist er nun schon verschwunden. Noch zwei Tage und es ist genau ein halbes Jahr. Ich hoffe ihm geht es gut, und er muss nicht irgendwo leiden. Ich glaube wir machen uns alle Vorwürfe, wir hätten ihn mit zu Ron nehmen sollen und nicht an die Dursleys abschieben, so wie es Dumbledore gesagt hat. Er meinte, Harry wäre dort am sichersten, von wegen, dort ist er die leichteste Beute für Voldemord gewesen. Ja, wir Schüler sind inzwischen felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Voldemord dahinter steckt. Auch wenn wir jetzt auch über die Ferien zaubern dürfen, heißt das nicht, dass Harry den optimalen Schutz hatte. Wir waren erst fünfte Klasse, soviel Wissen hab selbst ich nicht. Und Dumbledore war so schön naiv und hat ihn einfach nach Hause geschickt.  
  
"Hey Hermine, träumst du?"wurde Hermine ins Ohr gebrüllt. "Sag mal Ron spinnst du mich so zu erschrecken?" brüllt sie nun zurück. "Sorry, aber du warst so abwesend, ich hab gedacht, dir geht's nicht gut, oder so. Naja, komm, wir müssen zu Zaubertränke."  
  
Ja, so geht das schon seit wir wieder in der Schule sind. Hermine ist ständig abwesend, vergräbt sich jeden Abend hinter einem riesen Stapel Bücher und spricht kaum noch mit uns. Aber uns geht es allen nicht besser, jeden hat das Verschwinden von Harry schwer getroffen, immerhin war er unsere einzige Hoffnung gegen Voldemord vorzugehen. Wir haben uns schon gewundert, als er den ganzen sommer über nicht zurückgeschrieben hat. Ich glaube bei den Dursleys stapeln sich die Briefe. Dann kam er nicht in die Winkelgasse, zumindest wurde er dort von niemandem gesehen. Daraufhin gab es einen riesigen Aufstand in den Zeitungen, von wegen "Harry Potter - wer hat ihn gesehen" und so was. Einfach schrecklich. Naja, aber als er dann noch nicht mal am Bahnhof aufgetaucht ist, da war das Desaster komplett. In der Schule wurde ein riesiger Würbel gemacht, Schüler befragt, sogar kamen die Dementoren für zwei Wochen wieder und haben alles untersucht. Weil man ja auf den Fall Moody drauf hin gewiesen hat.  
  
"Hey Wiesel, kannst du nicht aufpassen?" "Was soll das, wieso ich? Du hast mich doch angerempelt Malfoy!" "Ach ja? Natürlich, war ja klar, das Wiesel muss sich rausreden, weil es auf dem Flur geträumt hat. Jaja, das Wiesel ist ein Träumer, wer ist denn die Glückliche?" wurde Ron von Draco aufgezogen. "Du.." "Ron beruhige dich, das hat keinen Sinn, er wird sich nie ändern! Nicht mal nachdem Harry weg ist." meinte Hermine nun.  
  
Wenn die beiden wüssten wie weh sie mir jedes Mal tun, wenn sie das sagen. Jedes mal, wenn wir aneinander geraten, binden sie mir diesen Satz auf die Nase. Einfach schrecklich, ich wünschte ich hätte Harry damals irgendwie helfen können. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich ihn mag, das würde mein Vater auch gar nicht begrüßen, aber ich fand ihn schon immer irgendwie anziehend. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber vielleicht hat das was mit seinem Blut zu tun. es hat immer so wunderbar süß gerochen. Aber das liegt wohl auch daran dass ich ein Vampir bin. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, ich bin ein Vampir. Ich kann sogar von mir behaupten, dass ich ein Urvampir bin. Bin ein Geborener, dank meines Vaters. Wir sind schon eine Uralte Vampirfamilie, aber egal. Ich find es halt nur Schade, weil es ja Blutverschwendung ist, wenn er einfach so irgendwo abgemurkst wurde.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, können sie mir die Antwort nennen?" fragte Snape. "Äh.äh, keine Ahnung.!" stotterte dieser nun hilflos. Die Gryffindors verfielen in Gekicher. "Was gibt es da zu lachen, Wiesel?" Malfoy war ziemlich gereizt. Sofort wurde es wieder still. "Mr. Malfoy, heute Abend punkt acht in meinem Büro!" zischte Snape widerwillig.  
  
Am Abend bei Snape im Büro:  
  
"Was ist mit dir los Draco? Du verhältst dich doch sonst auch nicht so. Das geht jetzt schon seit Schulbeginn mit dir so." "Was würdest du denn machen, wenn dein Lieblingsspielzeug plötzlich verschwindet?" "Ich würde mir ein neues suchen, aber darum geht es doch gar nicht." "Doch, genau darum geht es. Voldemord soll ihn endlich wieder hergeben." "Du glaubst also immer noch, dass der dunkle Lord ihn hat? Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass er ihn nicht hat! Ich hab ihn dort nirgends gesehen. Ich meine klar, der Lord hat ein Geheimnis vor uns und keiner darf diesen einen Raum betreten und soweit ich weiß wurden zwei Todesser umgebracht, weil sie den Inhalt des Raumes gesehen haben, aber muss das heißen, das Potter dort drin ist?" "Ja, das muss es einfach, ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, . der soll ihn wieder rausrücken!" maulte Draco weiter. "*seufz* So kommen wir nicht weiter Draco! Nagut, du kannst gehen, aber beim nächsten Mal gibts ´ne Strafarbeit!" "Ok, bis morgen Onkel Sev."  
  
"Ruf die wichtigsten und engsten Todesser zusammen, ich habe etwas zu verkünden!" "Jawohl Meister." antwortete der Todesser Voldemord und verließ den Raum. "Endlich, morgen wirst du in den Zug steigen und nach Hogwarts fahren. Dort wirst du drauf bestehen, dass der Hut dich neu einordnet, damit du mir nicht verweichlichst, bei den Gryffindors, verstanden?" richtete er sich an seinen Gast. "Natürlich, Onkel!"(Ich weiß nicht, wie das heißt, wenn man den Cousin der Mutter vor der Nase hat, also, wie man denjenigen dann anredet!!) "Guter Junge, Zu dumm, dass ich von unserer Verwandtschaft erst am Ende deines fünften Schuljahres herausgefunden hab. Wir hätte viel mehr Zeit gehabt, tja, so musste ich dir mein ganzes Wissen in einem halben Jahr beibringen, aber ich muss sagen, du lernst schnell." "Danke Onkel."  
  
2 Stunden später waren unter anderen auch Snape und Malfoy senior eingetroffen. "Endlich ist es soweit, mein Geheimnis ist bereit euch gegenüber zu treten. Es wurde ja schon von vielen vermutet, wer oder was es sein könnte, und ihr werdet extrem überrascht sein. Ich selbst war überrascht, als ich herausfand, dass ich mit der Mutter des Geschöpfes verwandt bin. Zuerst dachte ich, wie kann ich mit einem Schlammblut verwandt sein? Aber dann wurde mir berichtet, dass sie damals von ihren Eltern getrennt wurde, weil sie der letzte noch zur Schule gehende Nachfahre Slytherins war. Man wollte ein erneutes Öffnen der Kammer des Schreckens verhindert. Jedenfalls war ich erschüttert, als ich damals fälschlicherweise meine eigene Cousine umgebracht habe, und nur, weil mir bekannt war, dass sie ein Schlammblut gewesen sein soll. Wie auch immer, ihr Sohn ist nun bei mir und ich habe ihn das letzte halbe Jahr nach meinen Maßstäben umgeformt, aber ich war ziemlich stolz, dass es ohne Gehirnwäsche ging, er hat alles freiwillig getan. Er hat mir sogar einen Wunsch unterbreitet, den ich ihm liebend gern erfüllt habe. Deswegen war vor zwei Wochen auch der Vampir hier. Ich weiß, dass du, Lucius, es auch getan hättest, schon alleine um sein herrliches Blut zu kosten, aber ich wollte sicher gehen, dass nichts an die Außenwelt sickert, und da ich weiß, dass dein Sohn eine kleine Schwäche für sein Blut hegte, und damit auch für die Person selbst, habe ich dich nicht darum gebeten. Natürlich muss er noch fleißig über, was das Formwandeln zum Beispiel angeht, aber ich denke, dass er sonst perfekt ist. Er beherrscht drei Animgieformen, zudem ist er ein hervorragender Vampir und Apparist. Parsel spricht er auch immer besser. Ja, Severus, ich denke wenn ich jetzt deinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet habe, stimmt deine Vermutung. Bei mir ist Harry Potter." Eine Tür ging auf und raus kam der neue Harry Potter. Er trug nur Schwarz. Von seinem Hemd waren die obersten Knöpfe offen, sodass man den Ansatz eines Tattoo´s sehen konnte. Außerdem hatte er lange schwarze Haare, die zu einem Zopf hinten zusammen gebunden waren, und seine Augen stachen sofort jedem ins Gesicht. Außerdem zeichnete sein Äußeres noch die fast schneeweiße Haut aus. "Seht ihn euch an. Ach und ich hab auch einen Magieentfesslungstrank auf ihn angewendet, danke noch mal Severus, und seine Kraft ist um einiges gestiegen, wodurch wir darauf schließen können, dass dieser Möchtegern Schulleiter seine Kraft unterbunden hat. So, nun würde ich euch bitten diese Brillen auf zusetzten, er wird euch jetzt mal eine seiner Animgieformen zeigen." Ein Todesser reichte eine Schachtel mit Spezialbrillen herum. "So, und nun Harry, zeig uns mal was du kannst!" Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich. Mit einer Wucht, die keiner vorhersehen konnte, flogen seine Haare auseinander und entsendeten eine Energiewelle, die allen Anwesenden eine Warnung sein sollte. Seine Haare umhüllten ihn nun in der Luft schwebend. Harry selbst hob auch ein Stück ab, aber nur um gleich wieder mit der neuen Schwanzspitze, welche sich aus seinen Beinen gebildet hat, wieder aufzusetzen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Todesserreihen, aber davon bekam Harry gar nichts mit. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, nun ein vollständiger Basilisk zu werden, wie Snape und Malfoy schon an den Brillen erkennen konnten. Kurz darauf stand(?) vor ihnen eine riesige Schlange, genauer ein ausgewachsener Basilisk, der jeden umbringt, der ihn auch nur einmal ansieht. "Wow" entfuhr es Snape. "Da staunst du was, und so was bringt mein Neffe zu Stande..ok, er arbeitet im Moment auch noch an einem Drachen, aber das wird wohl noch etwas dauern. Gut, Harry du kannst dich zurück verwandeln und ihr könnt dann auch die Brillen wieder abnehmen. Und Severus, ich bitte dich kein Wort zu Dumbledore. Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken, Harry hat es mir erzählt, aber er hat mich gebeten dich nicht umzubringen, unter der Bedingung, dass du jetzt nur noch für mich spionierst! Ok?" "Ja Meister. Ihr seid zu gnädig, Meister." "Bedanke dich bei Harry, ich hätte dich umgebracht! Morgen wird er mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts fahren. Dort wird er dann neu gewählt, und wie ich hoffe nach Slytherin kommen. Nun gut, ihr könnt jetzt wieder gehen und ich bestehe auf Stillschweigen, auch noch kein Wort zu Malfoy junior!!!! Er soll es selbst sehen!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Harry pünktlich um elf Uhr am Bahnhof King´s Cross. Er stieg in den Zug ein und kurz darauf setzte sich dieser in Bewegung. Sein Gepäck verstaute er im Abteil, setze sich ans Fenster uns sah die ganze Zeit hinaus. Während der Fahrt gab es keinerlei Zwischenfälle.  
  
Was sie wohl denken werden? Irgendwie hab ich Schiss vor versammelter Mannschaft die Halle zu stürmen. Das wird ein peinlicher Auftritt, obwohl.. vom Aussehen her kann ich mich jetzt nicht mehr beklagen, eigentlich müssten sie mir, zumindest die Weiber, zu Füßen liegen. Vielleicht hab ich ja sogar Glück, und es gibt einige Schwule dort, dann hab ich auch ein bisschen Spaß. Worüber denk ich hier eigentlich nach, ich sollte mich lieber auf meinen Auftritt vorbereiten. Schließlich ist es nicht mehr all zu lang hin, bis der Zug ankommt. Mann, bin ich gespannt auf die Gesichter, mal sehen, wer mich noch erkennt. Zum Glück wurde schon ein Brief vorgeschickt, dann komm ich wenigstens nicht unangemeldet. Stell sich einer mal vor ich stehe vor Dumbledore und der weiß nicht, dass ich Harry bin. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich nach Slytherin komme, wenn nicht, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr, was man an mir verändern kann. Ich bin ja schon komplett umgekrempelt.  
  
Nach ca. sieben Stunden Fahrt erreichte der Zug Hogsmeade. Harry stieg aus und gleich in eine schon bereitstehende Kutsche. Noch ein Vorteil, wenn man angekündigt ist. Nach kurzem Weg kam er im Schlosshof an. Er stellte sein Gepäck, wie sonst immer zum Jahresanfang, in der Vorhalle ab und stellte sich vor die Eingangstür der großen Halle. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, setzte dann seine Hand an die Tür und gab ihr einen kleinen Magiestoß. Sofort flog sie auf und gab die groß Halle mit samt Schüler und Lehrer preis. Augenblicklich richteten sich auch alle Blicke auf ihn.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter ist wie ich sehe eingetroffen." Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle. Von allen Seiten wurde er angestarrt, als er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Er ging langsam, schwebte schon fast zwischen Gryffindor- und Slytherintisch entlang. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Hermine und Ron, die ihm entsetzt hinterher sahen. Ebenso konnte er Dracos Mimik beobachten. Dieser sah zuerst überrascht aus, aber dann legte sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Er hingegen sah alle nur finster an. Von allen Seiten bekam er Komplimente für die Haare, hauptsächlich von den Mädchen, die ihm neidisch hinterher sahen. Die Haare hatte er offen gelassen. "Da sie auf eine Neuwahl ihrer Person bestanden haben, bitte ich sie dort auf dem Hocker platz zu nehmen. Professor McGonagall wird ihnen den Hut aufsetzen." Dies tat sie dann auch, allerdings mit gehörigem Abstand, da sie von der Schlange wusste, die Dumbledore Harry genehmigt hatte und die sie nun an Harrys Hals erkennen konnte. Sie war noch ziemlich jung, daher klein. ´Ah, na wen haben wir denn hier. Willst du wohl doch nach Slytherin, was?´ "Ja, und nun mach endlich!" drohte Harry gefährlich leise. ´Also gut.SLYTHERIN´ Aufgebrachtes Raunen ging durch die Halle, während Harry sich auf den Weg zum Slytherintisch begab.  
  
Unterdessen ergriff Draco Eigeninitiative und scheuchte die neben sich sitzende Pansy davon. Harry der das sah, nickte nur grimmig und setzte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen neben Draco. Harry aß kaum was, wieso auch, er war schließlich Vampir, und als er sich dann schließlich erheben wollte, nachdem auch schon andere gegangen sind, wurde er am Armgelenk zurückgezogen. "Du weißt doch gar nicht den Weg zum Slytherinkerker, wie willst du dahin kommen?" zischte Draco ihm grinsend ins Ohr. "Ich war schon mal dort!" sagte Harry einfach, stand dann schließlich doch auf, indem er sich von Draco förmlich los riss, und ging Richtung Hallenausgang. Draco ist zuerst sehr verwirrt, sprang dann aber auf und lief ihm hinterher. "Warte doch mal!" "Was willst du denn Malfoy?" Harry war abrupt angehalten und hatte sich zu diesem umgedreht. "Wir haben dieses Jahr das Glück in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, es gibt zweier Zimmer." "Das weiß ich schon. ich hab zu Anfang des Schuljahres genauso einen Brief bekommen, wie jeder andere auch. Gibts noch was?" Draco beugte sich zu seinem Ohr vor und flüsterte: "Ja, ich weiß wo du warst und vor allem was du jetzt bist." Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Das hab ich mir fast gedacht, da kommt dein Instinkt durch, und du hast richtig geschnuppert. Ja ich bin ein Vampir, und ich hab kein Problem damit, dass mein Zimmernachbar auch einer ist." Nun sah Draco aber nicht schlecht aus der Wäsche. "Woher.?" "Das sollten wir nicht hier klären, wir werden schon belauscht, stimmts Blaise Zabini?" sagte er nun laut zu dem hinter Draco sitzenden. Erschrocken fuhr der herum. "Sorry, aber es ist sehr interessant." "Schon gut, er weiß dass ich einer bin, er kann das ruhig hören." meinte Draco schlichtend. "Aber ich bin nicht so scharf darauf, dass gleich alle Welt erfährt, wo ich war, was ich da getan hab und vor allem was ich bin!" zischte Harry nun wieder grimmig in Dracos Gesicht. "Ok, aber er kann die Klappe halten." "Das ist mir egal, mir reicht es wenn du bescheid weißt, das ist aber auch nur so, weil dein Vater mir gute Dienste erwiesen hat." "Oh, na dann, lass uns gehen!"  
  
Harry ging die Kerkergänge entlang, als ob er hier schon immer gelebt hätte und gar nichts anderes kennen würde. Draco ging hinter ihm. "Wo hast du denn die Schlange her?" "Die hat mir mein Onkel zum 16. geschenkt!" "Aber Potter, dein Onkel wurde letztes Jahr umgebracht, hast du jetzt schon Altsheimer?" Schlagartig drehte Harry sich um, griff Draco am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. "Erstens, habe ich nicht von meinem Patenonkel gesprochen, Zweitens habe ich garantiert kein Altsheimer und drittens mein Onkel lebt garantiert noch!" raunte Harry drohend. "Schon gut, war nicht so gemeint, außerdem woher soll ich wissen dass du doch noch Verwandte hast?" "Ok, aber rede nie wieder so mit mir, sonst erfährst du nichts, trotz deines Sonderstatus! Verstanden?" "Ja ist gut, und nun lass mich los! Du tust mir weh." Sie setzten ihren Weg fort und kamen schließlich vor dem Eingang an. Draco nannte das Passwort ´Death Eater` und trat ein, gefolgt von Harry. Im Inneren wurde es sofort still. Harry ließ sich davon gar nicht erst beeindrucken, sondern schob Malfoy weiter vor sich hin und flüsterte ihm zu:"Los, ich will nicht den ganzen Abend verplempern, ich hab seit vorgestern nichts mehr zu Essen gesehen!" Daraufhin bewegte sich Draco schneller vorwärts. Als sie im Zimmer waren, brauchte Harry erstmal Zeit zum Ausräumen. Als er damit fertig war, zog er sich seinen Schülerumhang aus. Und gleich noch sein Hemd, welches er trug. Draco nutzte die Zeit, um Harry sich genauer anzusehen.  
  
Meine Güte, der hat sich aber gemacht. Dieses Tattoo ist eine Meisterleistung, ich möchte mal wissen, wer die gemacht hat, und wie es aussieht, geht sie am Bein noch weiter nach unten. Und diese Muskeln erst, mann das ist ein Traum von einem Mann, das glaubt mir Blaise nie. Und groß ist er erst geworden, der überragt garantiert meinen Vater und Onkel Sev. Und diese Augen bezaubern noch mehr als vorher, sie kommen ohne Brille viel besser zur Geltung. Na und dann diese Haare erst, wie hat er die in einem halben Jahr nur so lang bekommen?  
  
"Gut, bin soweit, was willst du wissen?" Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und wartete auf Dracos Reaktion. Dieser setzte sich zu ihm, zückte seinen Zauberstab, verschloss das Zimmer und machte es Schalldicht. "Ok, als erstes, du warst beim dunklen Lord, hab ich recht?" "Ja, ich war bei ihm." "Wie ist der denn so?" Draco wurde neugierig. "Och, mein Onkelchen ist ganz nett!" Jetzt weiteten sich Dracos Augen. "Dein Onkel?" fragte er ungläubig. "Ja, mein Onkel, ich war auch zuerst geschockt, doch er hat in Erfahrung gebracht, dass er damals seine Cousine umgebracht, also meine Mutter. Er wusste nichts von der Verwandschaft, da Dumbledore damals meine Mutter von ihren Eltern getrennt wurden, wegen der Gefahr, dass die Kammer wieder geöffnet wird. Naja, zu meinem Glück bin ich nun doch nicht mit den Dursleys verwandt." erklärte Harry "Nagut, was hat mein Vater damit zu tun?" "Damit gar nichts, aber er hat für mich den Vampir beschafften und anschließend umgebracht. Er sollte ja noch nicht wissen, dass ich da bin. Dein Vater wusste aber nichts davon!" So ging das noch den ganzen Abend , bis Harry schließlich Stop sagte und ins Bett wollte.  
  
Oh Merlin, womit habe ich diese Nervensäge verdient? Draco ist ja nett, und alles, aber das geht mir so was von auf den Nerv. Schrecklich, einfach nur schrecklich. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ein Malfoy so neugierig sein kann. Hoffentlich hält er sich an die Abmachung und sagt niemandem etwas. Ich glaub ich muss ihm Morgen noch mal klar machen, was das für Konsequenzen hat, wenn er was ausplaudert. So dumm ist er ja nun auch wieder nicht.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry zuerst auf und wollte Draco gleich daraufhin weisen, was passierte, wenn er auch nur ein Wort ausplaudert. Da er aber zum Schlafen nur eine Boxershorts trägt, ging er zuerst ins Bad und duschte. Kurz nachdem Harry das gemeinsame Bad der beiden betreten hatte, wachte auch Draco auf. Sofort sah er zum Bett von seinem neuen Kumpel und musste feststellen, dass dieser nicht da war.  
  
Mist, jetzt ist er schon wach, aber was hören denn meine Ohren da? Er ist also Duschen, mal sehen was man da alles entdecken kann. Bin gespannt, wo sein Tattoo anfängt.  
  
Leise schlich er sich ins Bad und stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass Harry den Vorhang nicht vorgezogen hatte. Dieser stand, genießerisch den Kopf hebend, nichts ahnend unter der Dusche und ließ das Wasser über seine Gesicht laufen. Seine Haare fielen strähnig nach hinten über seinen Rücken und Draco konnte daher erkennen, dass das Tattoo am linken Fußknöchel begann. Als Harry sich plötzlich zu ihm umdrehte erschrak er fürchterlich und fiel fast zu Boden.  
  
"Na du kleiner Spanner, hast du dir wehgetan?" grinste Harry ihn verschwörerisch an. "Nein, woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?" Draco rappelte sich wieder auf. "Schon vergessen? Ich bin ein Vampir!" Nun musste Harry lachen. "Oh Mann." Draco war sichtlich peinlich berührt. Harry wickelte sich unterdessen ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und kam aus der Dusche. "Du solltest noch wissen, wenn irgendwer von unserem gestrigen Gespräch erfährt, mach ich dich zur Schnecke! Ich hoffe dir ist das klar!" Sagte Harry ernst und hatte wieder seine eisige Maske aufgesetzt. "Das ist mir klar, ich werde es auch nicht tun. Aber ich muss dir noch was erzählen. Dumbledore hat mich, nach dem der Brief ankam, zu sich gerufen und mich gebeten, wenn du in unser Haus kommst, dich auszuquetschen. Aber nachdem ich gestern erfahren habe, wer dein Onkel ist, habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich Dumbledore erzähle, dass du nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken willst, obwohl wir gute Freunde sind. Es seidenn, du willst nicht, dass wir Freunde werden." beendete Draco sein Geständnis. "Also, dass dieser Mann es tatsächlich wagt, meine eigenen Hausmitbewohner gegen mich auf zu hetzen, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Naja, aber wenn du zu deinem Wort stehst, können wir gerne Freunde werden."  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen sie nebeneinander in der großen Halle am Slytheintisch und frühstückten in Ruhe. Während Harry wieder seine Maske aufgelegt hatte, grinste Draco nur hämisch durch die Gegend. Und vor allem legte er sein kaltes Grinsen auf, als er merkte, dass Hermine und Ron misstrauisch hinüber schauten.  
  
"Schau mal Harry, deine Freunde!" sagte Draco abfällig und zeigte ´ganz unauffällig´ mit dem Finger direkt auf die beiden, welche dann verlegen weg sahen. "Ja, ich merke es schon die ganze Zeit, wissen die nicht, dass es nervt?" "Anscheinend nicht." meinte Draco und aß dann weiter. "Na gut" erwiderte Harry nach einer Weile. "Was haben wir heute für Unterricht?" "Ähm... die ersten drei Stunden frei, dann zwei Stunden Zaubertränke, anschließend Mittag, und dann noch drei Stunden Verteidigung!" "Das trifft sich ausgezeichnet, dann kann ich gleich noch was erledigen, aber das muss ich alleine tun, also schleich mir ja nicht nach, verstanden?" zum Schluss seines Satzes zischte er nur noch in Dracos Ohr, so dass es diesem kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. "Schon klar." man konnte seine Nervosität heraus hören, obwohl er versuchte, diese zu überspielen. "Na, plötzlich so nervös? Ich mach dir doch nicht etwa Angst?" grinste Harry hämisch. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" kam die Antwort viel zu schnell und für Harry stand fest, dass Draco gehörig Respekt vor ihm hatte.  
  
Das will ich ihm auch geraten haben.  
  
Harry stand auf, und als Draco anstallten machte, es ihm gleich zu tun, drückte Harry ihn an der Schulter wieder runter, gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass er es ernst mit seiner Drohung meinte. Draco hingegen nickte nur und trank noch etwas. Nur um kurz darauf doch aufzustehen und Harry leise zu folgen. Draco musste höllisch aufpassen, schließlich hatte Harry jetzt genauso scharfe Sinne wie er.  
  
Ist der so blöd oder tut der nur so? Denkt der echt, dass ich es nicht merke, wenn mich jemand verfolgt? Diese Neugier ist nicht gut, wenn der mal Todesser werden will. Und sowieso, wie kann Lucius nur glauben, dass Draco als Todesser geeignet wäre? Er fast viel zu schnell vertrauen, war mir gegenüber kein bisschen misstrauisch. Viel zu zutraulich...aber irgendwie ist genau das süß an ihm..vielleicht kann ich Onkelchen überreden, wenn er schon nicht als Todesser taugt, ihn mir als Spielzeug zu überlassen...das werde ich wohl in Erwägung ziehen müssen, denn er wird Draco nicht als Todesser zulassen. ... Er folgt mir immer noch, ..viel zu neugierig und naiv der Junge, .. Nagut, zeigen wir ihm doch mal unser kleines Geheimnis.  
  
Während Harry so darüber nachdachte, gingen sie - Draco in einigem Abstand - durch Gänge, besteigen Treppen und kamen schließlich vor dem Klo der heulenden Myrte an. Harry öffnete die Tür, durchschritt sie und schloss sie hinter sich.  
  
Was will er denn im Mädchenklo? Noch dazu in einem, welches nicht funktioniert? Ist er jetzt unter die Transfiszieten gegangen? Oder ist er gar in Wirklichkeit ein Mädchen? Nein, das ist totaler quatsch, was denkst du hier eigentlich wieder, du verlierst ihn noch, wenn du hier weiter rumstehst.  
  
Langsam ging er weiter auf die Tür zu, blieb davor stehen und konnte gerade noch in Parsel gesprochene Worte auffangen. Dann konnte er hören, wie etwas geräuschvoll zur Seite geschoben wurde. Als er nach einer Minute nichts weiter hörte, öffnete er schließlich von seiner Neugier übermannt, die Tür. Was er nun erblickte, ließ seinen Atem stocken. Die Waschbecken in der Mitte waren auseinander geschoben und in der Mitte des Raumes, dort wo sonst die Waschbecken standen, klaffte ein großes Loch.  
  
Bei Merlin, was ist das denn? Er wird doch da nicht rein gesprungen sein? Er kann sich doch sonst was tun. Das ist sicher tief.  
  
Aber ehe Draco weiter darüber nachdachte, sprang er hinter her. Sein Körper tat einfach was er wollte. Zu seiner Verwunderung landete er dann auch sanft, und nicht wie er dachte hart auf dem Boden. das lag wohl erstens daran, dass der Tunnel nach unten zum Schluss abgeflacht wurde und zweitens war er auf einer riesigen Matratze gelandet.  
  
Oh ja, hoffentlich weiß er nicht, dass ich ihm gefolgt bin. Das würde riesigen Ärger mit ihm geben und ich könnte seine Freundschaft vergessen.  
  
Er rappelte sich auf und folgte langsam dem Gang. Als er gerade um eine Kurve biegen wollte, hörte er wie jemand - oder besser Harry, wie er merkte, als er um die Ecke schaute - gerade einen großen Haufe Steine wegzauberte, welche dann wieder die Wand stützten. Harry setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und schritt den Gang weiter entlang. Draco folgte ihm weiterhin unauffällig, wie er dachte. Harrys Sinne hingegen spürten ihn immer deutlicher. Sie spielten fast verrückt und schlugen immer wieder Alarm. Schließlich blieb er vor dem verschlossenem Eingang stehen, welcher mit vielen Schlangen verziert war. Draco blieb hinter der letzten Kurve verborgen und beobachtete, wie Harry leise Worte in Parsel flüsterte und sich daraufhin die waagerechten Schlangen nach links verschoben und zum Schluss noch eine senkrechte sich rings um im Kreis schlängelte. Geräuschvoll öffnete sich die Tür mit einem dumpfen Klicken. Harry ergriff den Griff und zog die Tür auf. Er stieg in den Raum dahinter, ließ aber die Tür offen.  
  
Kann das sein? Das ist doch nicht.? Es wurde nie gesagt, das sie zerstört wurde..aber woher weiß Harry wo sie ist? Ach ja,..man munkelte, dass er selbst da drin war. Dann ist sie es..ganz sicher..die Kammer des Schreckens!!  
  
Schnell ging er ihm hinterher, wie immer aber vorsichtig. Kaum hatte er die Kammer betreten, kam ihm ein beißender Geruch entgegen. Er schaute auf und sah, wie Harry über den verwesten Körper einer riesigen Schlange strich. Durch das flackernde Licht der Fackeln konnte er eine einzelne Träne sehen, die Harry über die Wange lief.  
  
Er vergießt eine Träne wegen eines toten Basilisken? Ist er etwa doch nicht so hart wie er tut?  
  
"Du vergisst deine Deckung, Draco!" Erschrocken fuhr Draco zusammen. "Hab ich dich erschreckt? Sorry, aber deine Deckung ist echt miserabel!" Harry lachte leise. "Du wunderst dich sicher, oder?" "Nicht wirklich, wenn meine Vermutung stimmt, ist das der Basilisk aus der Kammer des Schreckens, oder?" "Ja, das war er" meinte Harry mit leicht gesenkter Stimme, hatte sich aber kurz darauf wieder gefangen. Harry wandte sich ab, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er richtete ihn direkt auf den Basilisken und zauberte ihn kleiner. Nach dem er drei Minuten vor sich hin geschrumpft war, hob Harry ihn auf und ging damit zu einem der Schlangenköpfe, welche rechts und links des Steinpfades aus dem Boden ragten. Dort legte er den minimierten Basilisken nieder und machte eine Handbewegung über dem Grund nach oben, woraufhin sich ein Loch vor der Statur auftat. Er bettete den Basilisken in ein slytherin - grünes Tuch, welches er aus seiner Umhangtasche zog und daraufhin in den etwas größeren Spalt. Gleich danach schloss sich dieser wieder wie von selbst.  
  
Draco beobachtete das ganze mit Missgunst. Sollte Potter etwa doch noch ein Weichei sein, oder tat er nur so? Aber bisher hat er sich völlig anders verhalten. Nur am Rande seiner Gedanken bemerkte er, wie sich der Raum plötzlich erhellte. Er sah sich unruhig um und entdeckte ballgroße Feuerbälle in den aufgerissenen Mäulern der Schlangenstatuen.  
  
"Gefällts dir?" fragte Harry und schaffte es somit Draco schon wieder zu erschrecken. "Du sollst mich nicht immer so erschrecken!" bellte er wütend. "Und ja, es ist nicht schlecht, ganz passabel." "Es wird noch besser! Erstmal muss der Verwesungsgestank weg! Dann verschwindet das Wasser, zumindest zum Teil." während er dies anscheinend ganz intusiastisch erzählte, kam er langsam auf Draco zu, was dieser aber nicht direkt wahr nahm. Plötzlich spürte Draco, wie er am Kragen gepackt und mit Leichtigkeit in die Luft gehoben wurde. Dabei rutschte Harrys Haar, was bis dahin offen über die Schultern nach vorne hing, nach hinten auf den Rücken. "Wag es ja nicht noch einmal mir zu folgen, und dich dann auch noch zu beschweren! Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du jetzt nicht, wie der Basilisk, zu einer dieser Statuen begraben liegst!" zischte Harry bedrohlich leise und ruhig. Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände:"Schon gut, so war das nicht gemeint. Du weißt doch wie ich bin!" "Ja, nicht für ein Todesser-Dasein geschaffen!" meinte Harry beiläufig, während er Draco wieder auf die Füße ließ und aus seinem Mantel einen kleinen Gegenstand fischte. "Wie hast das denn jetzt gemeint?" Nun wurde der blonde Slytherin langsam wütend. Ihm ging das ganze gehörig gegen den Strich. "So wie ich es sagte! Du bist für einen Todesseranwärter viel zu aufgedreht und neugierig." ließ Harry verlauten. Langsamen Schrittes ging er nach vorne zu Salazar Slytherins steinernem Abbild. Das kleine Ding stellte er daneben, zog wiederum seinen Zauberstab, aber diesmal um zu vergrößern. Zum Vorschein kam ein wunderschön verzierter, großer Spiegel. ER war ein stück höher als Harry und am Rand verschnörkelten sich lauter Schlangenkunstvoll miteinander. "Der ist ja schön!" Und schon war ein neugieriger Malfoy-junioram Spiegel und untersuchte ihn. "Malfoy, lass das! Genau das meinte ich mit neugierig!" meckerte Harry. Er drückte ihn beiseite. Der Erbe Voldemords berührte den Spiegel an einer bestimmten Schlange oben rechts. Die Spiegelfläche schien zu flackern, sah plötzlich so aus, als ob Tropfen auf eine glatte Wasseroberfläche fielen und Ringe schlugen, wie Draco entsetzt feststellen musste. "Was ist das?" "Meine Verbindung nach draußen! Oder denkst du Dumbledore lässt mich raus?" "Heißt das, . du kannst da durch gehen?" "Jaaa." meinte Harry genervt. "Und jetzt sei still!" "Ok..." Draco wirkte doch recht kleinlaut. Plötzlich erschien Voldemords Gesicht im Spiegel. "Na endlich, ich dachte schon du schaffst es gar nicht mehr." "Tut mir leid Onkelchen, aber ich wurde aufgehalten." mit einer eindeutigen Geste, die auf den in sich zusammen gesunkenen Draco wies, unterstrich er seine Worte. Diesem stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Was macht der denn hier, .das ist doch Malfoy - junior, .. wolltest du es nicht geheim halten?" "Ja, aber er ist mir gefolgt, obwohl ich es ausdrücklich verboten hatte." dabei sah er Draco streng an, der noch mehr in sich zusammen sank. "Auf ihn wollte ich sowieso noch zu sprechen kommen. Er ist eindeutig zu neugierig und aufgedreht. Und wie du sicherlich siehst, hat er schon Angst, wenn man ihn nur schief anguckt. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass er die Prüfung nicht schafft. Aber ich denke, dass Lucius nichts dafür kann, also schlag dir die Bestrafung gleich wieder aus dem Kopf. Er wird es von seiner Mutter geerbt haben, dafür kann sie geschweige denn Draco nichts. Und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich ihn als mein kleines Spielzeug behalten kann. Ich meine, in seiner Tollpatschigkeit ist er irgendwie niedlich."  
  
Was soll das? Was bildet sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein? Ich bin doch keine Puppe, die man einfach so hin und her reicht...  
  
"Gut, die Bestrafung ist gestrichen..und wenn du unbedingt willst gehört er dir.." während sie diese paar Sätze gewechselt hatte, auch wenn sie freundlich klangen, schauten sie sich grimmig an, und hatte ihre eiskalte Maske aufgelegt. Harry schaute auf die Uhr. "Oh, Onkelchen, Dumbledore hat mich zu sich gebeten, ich muss jetzt los. Ich meld mich wieder." "Gut, lass dir ja nichts einreden von diesem Möchtegern Direktor!" "Keine Sorge Onkelchen!" Mit dem Satz "Und nenn mich nicht immer Onkelchen" verschwand Voldemord und der Spiegel wurde wieder seiner eigentlichen Funktion gerecht. "Was soll das?" wurde Harry von der Seite angebrüllt. "Ich will nicht dein Spielzeug sein!" "Hör auf dich zu beschweren! Wenn ich das nicht gemacht hätte, wärst du nach der Prüfung tot oder wenigstens Versuchskaninchen...und was ist besser, mein Spielzeug oder Versuchskaninchen bei Snape?" "Snape?....Was hat der damit zu tun?" fragte Draco ungläubig. "Na alle, die die Prüfung überleben, aber nicht bestehen kommen zu Snape und der testet dann seine neuen Tränke an euch.." erklärte Harry geduldig, während sie zum Ausgang der Kammer gingen. "Wie lange willst du da noch leben?" "Oh.." schlagartig hatte sich Draco beruhigt. "Und warum hast du das gemacht?" "Weil ich dich wirklich süß finde!" hauchte Harry ihm im Vorbeigehen ins Ohr. Er hörte noch ein leises "Danke", dann wurden die Schritte hinter ihm immer selbstsicherer.  
  
Am Rohreingang blieb Harry stehen. "Bind dir was um die Augen, ich will nicht, dass du mir gleich wegstirbst, wenn du mich siehst, immerhin bist du jetzt MEIN Spielzeug!" "Wieso sollte ich sterben? Ich schau dich doch an!" "Und wie willst du hier rauf kommen? Ich muss mich verwandeln, und leider hat das den Nachteil , dass du stirbst, wenn du mir in die Augen siehst." Resignierend riss sich Draco einen Stoffstreifen seines Umhangs ab und band ihn sich um den Kopf, so dass er nichts mehr sehen konnte. Harry verwandelte sich in einen Basilisken und umschlang mit dem Schwanzende Dracos Hüfte. Er glitt die Rohrleitung zurück nach oben in das Klo der maulenden Myrte, setzte ihn dort wieder ab und nahm seine Menschenform an. "Du kannst das Band wieder abnehmen!" In der Bewegung meinte Draco: "Was warst du denn? Das was ich denke?" "Was denkst du denn?" stellte Harry die Gegenfrage, während er den Eingang wieder schloss. 


	2. 2Chapter

center  
  
So und endlich weiter geht's....hoffe euch gefällts  
  
danke für die lieben Reviews..  
  
Sorry, ganz großes Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat..ich hoffe ihr seid nicht böse, aber ich habe in der Schule auf papier geschrieben, und es wurde mehr und mehr, und ann hat ma ewig keine Lust mehr weiter zu schreiben bzw. abzuschreiben auf Compu, na ich denek ihr wisst wie das ist....Viel Spaß  
  
Diese Frage fasste Draco wohl rein rhetorisch auf, denn er antwortete nicht mehr.  
  
Vor Dumbledores Büro:  
  
"Weißt du das Passwort?" fragte Draco. "Nein, aber es geht auch anders!" Harry hob eine Hand, legte sie auf den Kopf des Tieres. Er murmelte ein paar Worte in einer fremden Sprache und sofort bewegte sich der Vogel - gab die Treppe frei. "Auf geht's!" sagte Draco fröhlich, wollte sich schon in Bewegung setzten, wurde jedoch durch den kräftigen Ruck an seiner Schulter aufgehalten und zurück gezerrt. "Solange dich Onkelchen als mein Spielzeug akzeptieren soll, rate ich dir mir zu folgen und nicht umgekehrt! Ich warne, dich, er hat seine Augen überall!" Kurz glühten Harrys Augen bedrohlich rot auf, und Draco zuckte etwas zusammen, fasste sich aber sofort wieder. "Schon klar, reg dich ab!" sagte Draco lässig. Nun war es an Hary etwas verwirrt zu gucken. "Was ist, willst du nicht rein gehen?" Harry war sprachlos, wie in Trance klopfte er an. "Herein" erklang die ruhige Stimme Dumbledores. Augenblicklich war Harry aus seiner Trance erwacht, legte wieder seine Maske auf, machte Draco mit einer Handbewegung klar, ihm zu folgen und öffnete mit einem sadistischen Grinsen die Tür. "Ah du bist es . . . eigentlich wollte ich mit dir alleine sprechen!" "Erstens, wann habe ich ihnen gestattet mich zu duzen? Und zweitens ist Draco mein Vertrauter und intelligent genug die Klappe zu halten, wenn ich es ihm sage!" Harry hatte Probleme nicht vor Wut zu zittern. Trotzdem blieb er äußerlich völlig ruhig. Dumbledore sah ihn mit großen Augen erstaunt an. "So, nachdem das geklärt wäre, würde ich gerne erfahren, warum sie mich herbestellt haben!" Harry war inzwischen vor Dumbeldores Schreibtisch angekommen und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung. Er nahm es als selbstverständlich und gab Draco einen Wink sich ebenfalls zu setzten. "Ich wollte wissen, wo sie, Mr. Potter, in dem halben Jahr waren, und was sie so verändert hat." "Gut, dass sie das gleich ansprechen . . . Ich fand es eine Unverschämtheit mein eigenes Haus - er deutete auf Draco - gegen mich auszuspielen, ist nicht gerade fair. Außerdem, wenn ich schon Draco nicht sage, wo ich war, dann werde ich es ihnen ganz bestimmt nicht erzählen!" Harry wurde immer zorniger, konnte aber seine Magie-Aura unter Kontrollehalten, dass sie nicht knisterte. "Na schön, wären sie bereit das Varitaserum (wird das so geschrieben?) zu nehmen?" Nun war es an Draco seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten, was im allerdings nicht gelang. Wutentbrannt sprang er auf:"Was fällt ihnen . . . " Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde grob am Arm gepackt und in seinen Stuhl zurück verfrachtet. "Ruhig Draco . . Wieso nicht? - sagte er an Dumbledore gerichtet - Sie werden trotzdem keinen Ton aus mir heraus bekommen!" Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. "Gut, ." sagte er zögerlich, "dann Severus bring das Serum herein!" Durch eine Seitentür betrat Snape das Büro des Schulleiters. Harry grinste kalt. Der Todesser konnte sein Serum so stark machen, wie er wollte, Harry hatte die Macht dazu es zu blocken. Bereitwillig nahm er das Serum an, bestand aber darauf, dass Draco dass Serum prüfte und Sev den Raum wieder verließ. Nachdem der Blonde - dank dem Zaubertrankmeister wurde er immer besser - bestätigt hatte, dass es reines Varitaserum und nichts untergemischt war, kippte Harry sich den Trank hinunter. Sofort begann es überall warm zu kribbeln, er konnte aber verhindern, dass der Zaubertrank in seinen Kopf eindrang. Nun musste er nur noch seine Körpersprache unterbinden, aber selbst das war nur eine Frage der Konzentration. Und diese hatte er ei Voldemord ausgiebig trainiert. "Können sie mir nun sagen, wo sie waren, und was dort vorgefallen ist?" fragte Dumbledore mit einem (voreilig) siegessicheren Lächeln im Gesicht. "Nein, ich kann nur sagen, dass ich einiges gelernt habe." Dem Professor klappte der Kiefer nach unten, fasste sich aber bald darauf wieder. "Nun gut, können sie mir mitteilen, was sie gelernt haben?" "Naja, ich kann ihnen sagen, dass man an mir den Magieentfesslungstrank angewendet hat." Dumbledore stockte, was nun?  
  
Das heißt, dass er die Kraft, die ich ihm damals entzogen habe, wiedergewonnen hat. - Er ist jetzt mächtiger als Voldemord - Er kann ihn theoretisch umbringen.  
  
"Noch nicht!" ertönte plötzlich ein Stimme in seinen Gedanken. "Was? . . . " Der Professor war irritiert. "Professor, ich sitze vor ihnen!" Dumbledore schreckte auf, vor ihm saß Harry, der ihn wissend angrinste. "Was haben sie gesagt?" fragte der weißbärtige Mann verwirrt. "Ich sagte, dass ich ihn noch nicht umbringen kann. Theoretisch versteht sich. - Harry reiß dich zusammen! Er hat dir doch beigebracht, wie du dem Varitaserum widerstehen kannst! - Aber das ist jetzt gar nicht das Thema! Wollen sie noch was wissen? Dann fragen sie jetzt, ansonsten gehe ich!" "Sie können telepathieren?" Der Schuleiter war immer noch sprachlos. "Nein kann ich nicht, denn dazu gehört auch die Fähikeit mit jemandem in Gedanken zu sprechen, und das behersche ich meines Wissens nicht." "Nagut, . . . dann zu einem anderen Thema. Esgeht um ihrer Eltern Vergangenheit." Das war zuviel, Harry war so schon ziemlich sauer und gelangweilt von diesem Gespräch, aber das ging ihm gegen den Strich. "WAS WISSEN SIE SCHON ÜBER MEINE ELTERN? Ich wette SIE haben damals auch Mutters Kraft unterbunden. Wenn sie im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte gewesen wäre, hätte sie garantiert gegen Voldemord bestanden!" Wo Harry am Anfang noch geschriehen hatte, sprach am Schluss nur noch so kalt, dass es selbst Draco schaurig wurde. "Ich hoffe sie haben mich verstanden! Ich werde jetzt gehen, und ich wünsche, dass sie mich nicht mehr meiner Zeit berauben werden, wenn es um so banale Dinge, wie wo ich ich war, geht! Guten Tag." Die Kälte in Harrys Stimme könnte selbst ein Lord Voldemord nicht mehr überbieten. Harry stand ruckartig auf, so dass man den Stuhl auf dem Boden kratzen hören konnte. "Komm Draco!" war sein letztes Wort, dann drehte er sich um. Beim herumdrehen fuhr sein Pferdeschwanz in so einem Radius herum, so dass er Dumbledore beinahe berührte, und Draco aus versehen fast ein scheuerte.  
  
Also das muss man ihm lassen. Voldemord hat ihm Manieren beigebracht. Selbst im größten Zwist ist er noch höflich.( Das nennt man konstruktives Streiten!! *gg*) Und wenn ich es recht bedenke, bin ich froh sein Freund - na ja eigentlich Spielzeug - zu sein. Hoffentlich tut mir Voldemord nichts.  
  
"Keine Angst . . . du . . . meine Fittiche . . . dir wird nichts passieren!" konnte Dumbledore noch wahrnehmen, dann war die Tür zu. -Klatsch, klatsch, klatsch - ertönte es plötzlich von der Seitentür. Des Schulleiters Kopf ruckte zur Seite. "Wo ist ihre Autorität geblieben, Dumbledore?" höhnte Snape, der in der Seitentür stand. "Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Ich denke, wenn es in diesem "Gespräch" um Leben und Tod gegangen wäre, wäre ich jetzt der Tote. Er hat sich sehr verändert."  
  
Später am Tag:  
  
"Und, wie war das Gespräch?" "Hervorragend, mein Lord, er hat dem Serum widerstanden, sogar sehr gut, er hat nur Kleinigkeiten, die niemanden interessieren erzählt, .ich schätze ohne Absicht." "Dann hat mein Unterricht also doch etwas gebracht?" "Ja, er hat bei euch sogar Manieren gelernt, sehr beeindruckend. Bei mir hätte er sie niemals freiwillig angenommen." "Schön zu hören" center 


	3. 3Kapitel

Aufgrund der "Bitte" von Anime Angel hab ich mich entschlossen bis Weihnachten 2 vielleicht auch drei Chapters online zu setzten!!! Ich warne euch aber schon mal vor, ab jetzt werden Slash - Teile dabei sein, was heißt, dass Harry gegenüber Draco wohl etwas weicher sein Wird, denn er sagte ja, dass Draco nur gegenüber Voldemord sein Spielzeug sein wird!!!!  
  
Grundlegende Veränderungen  
  
" . . . Ach und Onkelchen, bring mir doch bitte beim nächsten mal noch so eine Brille mit, denn ich hab nicht jedes Mal Lust ihm irgendwas um die Agen binden zu lassen!!!!" "Ja, mach ich. Aber halt du dich an unsere Abmachung! Du wirst in genau drei Tagen drei Schammblüter umbringen! Mir ist egal wie, aber so, dass der Verdacht nicht auf dich zurück fällt! . . ." Harry redete gerade mit Riddle und Draco notierte alle Aufträge sorgfältig.  
  
Nun ist er schon drei Wochen wieder da und hat mich vollkommen umgekrempelt. Aber nicht nur mich, auch die restlichen Slytherins . . . Ich hab ihm wohl oder übel meinen Titel als ungekrönten Prinzen von Slytherin überlassen müssen, aber dafür genieße ich bei ihm alle Vorrechte die man nur haben konnte. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, macht es mir gar nichts aus. Na ja, nicht mehr. Seit dem die anderen gesehen haben, dass ich nun ranglich gesehen unter ihm stehe, richten sie sich nach ihm und seine Regeln. Zum Glück fordert er mich nur in unseren privaten Räumen dazu auf, etwas für ihn zu tun. Diese Schmach, vor den anderen herum kommandiert zu werden, würde ich nicht ertragen. Und wenn ich mich hier in der Kammer des Schreckens so umsehe, hat sich auch so einiges verändert. Er hat das Wasser verschwinden lassen, ein Schreibtisch ziert nun auch diesen Ort. In einer dunklen Ecke steht sogar ein großes Himmelbett. Und wenn ich sage dunkel, dann meine ich auch dunkel. Denn wenn man nicht weiß dass es existiert - so wie ich bis vor zwei Tagen - dann bemerkt man es auch nicht. Er benutzt es immer, wenn er mal länger hier unten bleibt und an seinen Plänen arbeitet. Die Vorhänge sind aus schwarzer Seide, die Bezüge aus schwarz - silbernem Kaschmir. Einfach traumhaft. Und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich seid vorgestern auch dort schlafen darf, läuft es mir immer noch kalt den Rücken herunter. Allein bei der Vorstellung an diese Nacht.  
  
*** Rückblick ***  
  
Harry kniete gerade vor dem Grab des Basilisken und legte eine schwarze Rose hin, als ihn zwei starke und doch so unendlich sanfte und warme Arme von hinten umfingen. "Harry, ich kann es nicht mehr verbergen. Ich begehre dich schon seid dem wir uns das erste mal damals bei Malkiens(heißt der Klamottenladen so???? Ich mein den in der Winkelgasse!! *gg*) getroffen haben." flüsterte Draco. Zuerst war Harry etwas irritiert, doch dann verstand er, erhob sich langsam und drehte sich in den Armen Dracos zu diesem um. "Meinst du das ernst?" hauchte er. Als Antwort bekam er einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der in einem Kampf der Zungen um die Dominanz ausartete. Sie lösten sich erst nach einiger Zeit schwer atmend. "Wow." brachte Draco heraus, bevor er spürte, wie er am Arm gegriffen wurde und in Richtung Bett gezogen wurde.  
  
*** Rückblick Ende ***  
  
"Ich denke, dass ich sie als Basilisk . . ." Draco bekam gerade soviel mit, dass er das wichtigste notieren konnte. Er dachte daran, was wenig später in der Nacht passiert war.  
  
*** Rückblick ***  
  
Sie hatten sich beide ihrer Kleider entledigt. Draco lag unter Harry und sie küssten sich. Nebenbei bekam Draco schwach mit, wie Harry im Nachtkästchen kramte. Plötzlich spürte er, dass sich etwas kaltes um sein Handgelenke legte, es klickte und seine Arme vorsichtig nach oben gezogen wurden. Harry löste sich, um Dracos Arme zu befestigen, widmete sich aber gleich darauf wieder diesem. Erst jetzt realisierte Draco, dass er seine Arme nicht mehr bewegen konnte. "Was, . . . was soll da . . . mghf?" Weiter kam er nicht, denn seine Lippen wurden diesmal von zärtlichen verschlossen. "Ssshhht . . . keine Angst! Dir passiert nichts, ich habe es nur nicht so gerne, wenn ich plötzlich passiv werde!" meinte der Schwarz-Haarige und liebkoste Dracos Brustwarzen. Seine Haare fielen in einem breiten Fächer um seinen und des Blonden Körper. Es stimulierte diesen noch zusätzlich, in dem es leicht über dessen Seiten strichen, während Harry sich bewegte. "Harry, . . ." hauchte Draco und musste laut aufstöhnen, als Harry ihm die Brustwarze biss. Ihm gefiel dieses Spiel zwischen Schmerz und Erregung.  
  
*** Rückblick Ende ***  
  
"Draco? . . . Draco!! . . . DRACO!" "Was?" schreckte Angesprochener auf. Aus Harrys wütendem Gesicht wurde ein anzügliches Grinsen:" Woran hast du denn gedacht?" Draco hatte sich vor schreck aufrecht hingesetzt und nun hatte Harry eine wundervollen Blick auf dessen Körpermitte. Als der Blonde den Blick realisierte, wurde er augenscheinlich rot und senkte sein Gesicht. "An gar nichts!" meinte er peinlich berührt. "Hab ich dir nicht beigebracht nicht zu lügen?" fragte Voldemords einzig lebender Verwandter gespielt streng. "Doch . . ." "Na dann, woran hast du gedacht?" "Ich hab über vorgestern nachgedacht." "Ich fass es nicht, ich wusste gar, dass Draco Malfoy auf McGonagall steht." Draco sah ihn angewidert an. Daraufhin verfiel Harry in schallendes Gelächter. "Man, war nur ´n Witz. Ich kann mir denken, woran du gedacht hast! - An unsere Nacht!" flüsterte er laszive in Dracos Ohr und grinste. " . . . ja . . ." kam es leiser von diesem. Es war nur ein Hauch von seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. "Na, wenn du nichts mehr vor hast . . ." "N - n - nein . . ." Nach dieser Antwort wurde er in die Höhe und Richtung Bett gezogen. "Harry . . . warte!" sagte Draco atemlos, als sie sich aus einem Kuss trennten. " . . . was? hab ich was falsch gemacht?"(A/N: das mein ich mit weich vor Draco werden! *gg*) "Nein, es ist nur . . . diesmal bitte keine Handschellen! OK?" "Hat es dir denn nicht gefallen?" "Doch, schon, aber . . . ich werde auch weiterhin passiv bleiben, aber ich möchte lieber meine Hände frei haben wollen!" "Nagut" kam es nach kurzer Überlegung von Harry. Er wollte auf sein "Spielzeug eben nicht verzichten. "Danke" Draco küsste Harry zärtlich, und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals. Mit seinen Händen hantierte er am Zopf herum. Bald hatte er den Gummi gelöst und Harrys schwarzes Haar verteilte sich um sie herum auf dem Bett. "Dir gefallen meine Haare, oder?" warf Harry belustigt ein. Von Draco bekam er nur ein nicken, während er, ungeduldig wie er war, seinen Zauberstab hervor holte und sie beide mit einem Wort ihrer Kleider entledigte. "Und ungeduldig dazu!" Harry war sichtlich amüsiert. Sofort stürzte sich Draco wieder auf Harry. Plötzlich verspürte Harry den Drang den Urvampiren in den Hals zu beißen, was er auch gleich tat. Draco quiekte vor Schreck auf. "Harry, was tust du da?" "Ich beiße dich!" nuschelte Harry. "Nein, das darfst du nicht!" Draco wollte Harry von sich schieben. "Warum?" Harry sah auf, ein kleines Blutrinnsal lief an seinem Mundwinkel herunter. "Weil, weil . . . ach, hat der Lord dir nicht die regeln beigebracht?" "Welche Regeln?" "Gut, Vampire dürfen sich nur beißen, wenn sie einen Pakt eingehen, der besagt, dass sie für immer zusammen bleiben. Einander nie betrügen, sich wahrhaftig lieben und sich unter keinen Umständen voneinander trennen würden." Draco hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt. "Aha, . . . Draco! . . . Draco, sieh mich an, hörst du? Sieh mich an!! Würdest du mich betrügen? - striktes Kopfschütteln - Würdest du dich von mir lossagen? - wieder Kopfschütteln - Würdest du mir ewige treue schwören? - kurzes Nachdenken, dann Kopfnicken - Und . . . könntest du mich lieben?" - Stille, lange stille. "Harry, ich . . . weiß nicht, vielleicht tue ich es schon. Weißt du, die drei Wochen haben mich zum Nachdenken angeregt. Ich bin mir noch nicht hundert prozentig sicher, aber bitte, bitte gib mir noch etwas Zeit." Draco klang ziemlich verzweifelt. "Gut, ich akzeptiere. - Erzeigte zwischen beide hin und her - Weiter?" Draco sah an sich hinunter und meinte dann mit enttäuschter Mine: "Ich glaub die Stimmung ist hin . . . und dein wohl auch!" Nun grinste er. "Toll" Harry war sauer. "Wollen wir schlafen?" "Ja . . ." Draco gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss, zog Harry zu sich in die Kissen und kuschelte sich an seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Nach einer Weile spürte Harry einen Finger, der über seine Brust strich. "Woher hast du eigentlich das Tattoo?" fragte Draco. Gedankenverloren zog er weiter seine Kreise mit dem Finger, bis Harry antwortete. "Das Motive hab ich von deinem Vater. Nicht direkt natürlich. Du weißt ja, es sollte geheim bleiben, wo ich bin . . ." Harry redete noch eine Weile. Als er aber gleichmäßige Atemzüge an seiner Brust spürte, hörte er auf und schlief kurz darauf selbst ein.  
  
So, wie ihr gemerkt habt, habe ich mich bis jetzt gut um direkte Lemons herum gearbeitet. Aber ich denke, dass ich als Speziell, den alle Leser auf Fanfiction.net bei mir per Mail (Sissiandrea@web.de) abrufen können, einen weiterführenden Traum dieser einen Nacht von Draco und Harry(es wird Dracos Traum) schreiben werde. Also, ich weiß halt nur noch nicht, wo ich das reinbringe. Vielleicht ganz zum Schluss. Bei ff.net werde ich eine Chapter mit dem Hinweis auf dieses Spezial online setzen. Gut, wie gesagt, versuche ich bis Weihnachten noch ein Kapitel zu veröffentlichen, kann aber für nichts garantieren!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. 4Kapiel

So, und weite geht's, es wird diesmal nicht viel sein, denke ich, je nach dem, was mir noch einfällt. hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Was steht heute an?" fragte Harry, als sie aus der letzten Stunde kamen. "Heute . . . - Draco blätterte im Terminkalender, stockte und blieb ruckartig stehen - Harry, . . . mitkommen!!!" Er zog Harry am Umhang in einen Seitengang. "Was denn?" Harry war reichlich irritiert. "Heute ist es soweit. Du musst die drei Schlammblüter umbringen!" flüsterte Draco, immer darauf bedacht, dass die Schüler auf dem Hauptgang nichts mitbekamen. "Oh, . . . du kannst gleich zu Zabini fragen, ob er geeignete Opfer hat." "Wird gemacht." Draco wollte sich schon umdrehen, da wurde er zärtlich am Arm zurück gezogen und an einen warmen Körper gedrückt. "Hast du dich entschieden?" Draco lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er die sanfte und doch raue Stimme wahrnahm. " . . . ich weiß nicht . . ." Draco kam sich in den Armen des Jungen, der lebt und doch auf Voldemords Seite steht, verloren vor. Er spürte nur, wenn sie allein waren, wie gutmütig und geduldig Harry sein konnte. "Bitte . . . entscheide dich richtig, ok?" Harry drückte Draco noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drehte sich dann zum gehen. "Denk an Zabini!" erklang die nun wieder kalte Stimme. Und schon war er in den Scharen der Schüler auf dem Gang verschwunden. "Harry, . . ." flüsterte Draco, als wolle er ihn zurück rufen. Er vermisste Harrys Zärtlichkeiten, denn dieser hatte die letzten Tage abstand gehalten.  
  
Wenig später hatte Draco Zabini gefunden. "Hast du die Liste?" fragte der Vertraute Harrys kalt. Selbst er war nur in der Gegenwart eben diesem in der Lage, seine Maske abzulegen. "Natürlich, . . . hier!" Er überreichte sie. "Das sind alle, und wenn ich sage alle, dann meine ich alle, Schlammblüter dieser Schule, selbst die, über die nur Dumbledore bescheid weiß!" "Gut - er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Seiten Pergament - Du weißt von nichts, wenn dich jemand fragt!" "Schon klar!" damit war Zabini verschwunden.  
  
Zabini ist der beste Mann, wenn es um diese Arbeiten geht. Ich sollte Harry mal darauf ansprechen ihn komplett aufzunehmen.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit, an einem ganz weit entfernten Ort: "My Lord" eine vermummte Gestalt verbeugte sich tief. "Severus, wie geht es Harry?" "Ich denke gut, er hat es bereits geschafft, ganz Slytherin unter sich zu bringen." "Schön. Wie steht es mit seinem Auftrag?" "Soweit ich weiß, sollte Zabini eine Liste zusammenstellen ich denke, dass spätestens heute Abend drei Schlammblüter tot sein werden." "Richte Harry aus, dass er sich heute Abend um neun Uhr bei mir melden soll!" "Das werde ich, my Lord!"  
  
Unterdessen saß Harry auf dem Astrologieturm, zwischen zwei Zinnen und an eine mit dem Rücken angelehnt, und beobachtete den Himmel. Was heißt beobachten? Er starrte auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt in der Ferne.  
  
Was tue ich hier eigentlich?  
  
Wieso mache ich das?  
  
Für die, die ich liebe?  
  
Aber diesen Menschen habe ich erst richtig kennen gelernt, als ich so war, wie ich jetzt bin.  
  
Wieso dann?  
  
Ich wünschte ich wüsste es.  
  
- Im nächsten Moment sackte sein Kopf Richtung  
  
Turmboden, kniff seine Augen zusammen und  
  
ballte seine Fäuste. -  
  
Einen Grund jedoch habe ich.  
  
- Eine Träne blitzte in seinen Augenwinkeln auf. -  
  
RACHE!!!!! 


	5. 5Kapitel

So, wie versprochen hier noch ein Kapitel, wird aber wahrscheinlich erst am Heiligabend hoch geladen.  
  
Viel Spaß  
  
Wenig später, als Harry wieder im Slytherin Kerker war, traf er auf Draco. "Harry, na endlich..." "Was ist denn los?" fragte dieser teilnahmslos. "Ich hab die Liste, du kannst loslegen. Und außerdem soll ich dir von Sev ausrichten, dass du den Lord um neun Uhr nachher sehen musst. Er hat darum gebeten, um Bericht von dir zu erfahren." "Ich werde mich melden. Gib mir die Liste! Ich werde noch vor dem Abendessen meinen Auftrag erfüllt haben!"  
  
Draco staunte über die Kühlheit Harrys, und dass es ihm anscheinend nichts ausmachte, einfach so Menschen zu töten.  
  
Ich könnte das nie. Ich staune immer wieder. Das halbe Jahr muss grausam gewesen sein. Aber sagte Vater nicht, er hätte alles freiwillig gemacht. Das kann ich kaum glauben. Er muss irgendetwas Schreckliches erfahren haben, um sich freiwillig so zu verändern. Selbst wenn mich mein Vater verprügelt hätte, ich hätte meine Neugierde nicht ablegen können. ich will gar nicht ausdenken, was alles passiert wäre, wenn ich die Prüfung des Lords nicht bestanden hätte.  
  
"Draco, du vergisst, dass ich dich hören kann!" wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Nun wurde er leicht rosa um die Nasenspitze herum. Der Nachfahre des Lords las gerade die Liste, um geeignete Opfer zu finden. Sie saßen gemeinsam am Kamin des Gemeinschaftraumes - was sowieso selten war. Meist saß Harry in ihrem Zimmer oder in der Kammer des Schreckens und arbeitete dort. Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte: "Wenn du rot wirst siehst du noch viel niedlicher aus!" Draco konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er stand ruckartig auf und verließ blitzschnell das Zimmer in Richtung eigenen Schlafsaal. Harry konnte sich nur schwerlig ein Grinsen verkneifen, aber er musste seinen Ruf waren und trug deshalb weiterhin seine eiserne Maske.  
  
Wenn er so weiter macht, werde ich noch verrückt. Ich glaube ich muss ihm doch zustimmen. Das werde ich ihm heute sagen, wenn er seinen Auftrag erledigt und beim Lord Bericht erstattet hat. Oh mein Gott, was denke ich da?? Ich darf nicht denken, er hört doch alles.  
  
Da irrte sich Draco. Harry hatte sich genau in diesem Moment vorgenommen, nicht mehr in Dracos Kopf herum zu spuken.  
  
Zabini saß ihm gegenüber und wunderte sich sehr über Dracos Reaktion. Er konnte genau erkennen, wie Purpur rot dieser geworden ist.  
  
Was ist nur mit dem Kerl los? Man könnte meinen, er sei in Harry verliebt. Kaum beugt der sich zu ihm, flüstert ihm was zu, flüchtete er förmlich aus dem Raum. Ich versteh die beiden echt nicht mehr. Und Harry ist mir sowieso ein Rätsel. Verschwindet für ein halbes Jahr, taucht wieder auf und ist so verändert. Er verhält sich völlig anders. Man könnte meinen, er wäre ein großes Erbe angetreten. Er benimmt sich wie ein Junge königlicher Abstammung. Aber was denk ich da. Er ist in Ordnung. Was soll's, ich zerbreche mir unnötig den Kopf.  
  
Harry musste schon wieder schmunzeln. Zwar konnte er es sich diesmal nicht verkneifen, konnte sich aber noch mit den Pergamenten retten, die er einfachheits- halber hoch hielt. Was für ein Dummkopf, dachte er bei sich. Er stand kurz darauf auf und ging in den Schlafsaal, den er sich mit Draco teilte.  
  
"Draco, ich möchte dass du mich begleitest!" sagte er als Begrüßung, sobald er die Tür geschlossen hatte. "Was?" "Na, du sollst den Leichen nachher einen speziellen Trank einflößen, damit sie nicht so steif wie Statuen werden!" "Achso, ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich müsste mit zum Lord." Draco war sichtlich erleichtert. "Draco, um noch mal auf ein anderes Thema an zu sprechen, über mein Verhalten wirst du mehr erfahren, dass heißt, falls du dich richtig entscheidest. Und nun, komm, ich möchte nicht den ganzen Abend vertrödeln." Er hatte nichts mehr zu sagen, drehte sich zu seiner Kommode um. Von dort nahm er sich einen Zopfgummi und band sich seine Lockeren Haare zusammen.  
  
Ich könnte platzen vor Neid. Diese Haare sind wirklich ein Traum. Seid er zu einem Vampir geworden ist, ist er noch viel attraktiver.  
  
Draco war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie Harry langsam auf ihn zukam. Erst als er samtweiche Lippen auf seinen spürte, fuhr er erschrocken zusammen. Harry jedoch unterbrach seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss nicht, sondern forderte Draco mit seiner Zunge auf, mitzumachen. Draco nahm sogleich das Angebot an und öffnete seine Lippen leicht. Als sie sich atemlos von einander trennten schaute Draco Harry freudestrahlend an. "Ja, Harry, ich werde dich lieben!" rutschte es ihm heraus, so dass er sich gleich die Hand vor seinen Mund schlug und ein "Ups" verlauten ließ. Harry sah ihn glücklich an und nickte ihm zu. "Wir müssen jetzt los, sonst schaffen wir das nicht." sagte er zärtlich. Nun nickte Draco ebenfalls, nahm den Beutel mit den Phiolen, die den Trank enthielten und sie machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Auf einem dunklen Gang trafen sie auf den ersten "Auserwählten". Er trug einen Stapel Bücher mit sich herum. Aber er sah nicht auf und rempelte deshalb Harry an. "Was fällt dir ein?" rutschte es Draco heraus. "Draco, sei nicht so vorlaut!" wurde er von Harry angefahren. "Wir haben wichtigeres zu erledigen. Zum Beispiel einen gewissen Huflepuff umzubringen." Dieser sah sie nun erschrocken an. "I - ih - ihr meint d - do - doch nicht mich o - oder?" stotterte er. "Doch" meinte Harry kalt. Schon fiel der Huflepuff tot um. "Wie hast du das denn gemacht?" "Ich habe nur meine Augen verwandelt. Sehr nützlich um nicht aufzufallen. Und das würdest du ganz bestimmt, wenn du mit einem Basilisken durch das Schulgebäude läufst. Und nun flöß ihm den Trank ein, sonst wirkt er nicht mehr." "Oh man, ich staune immer wieder über dich, Harry Potter!" meinte Draco beiläufig, während erhcoh konzentriert den Trank einflößte, um nichts daneben zugießen.  
  
Beim nächsten Kandidaten lief es ganz genauso. Nur dass es diesmal eine Ravenklow (Wie wird das noch mal geschrieben?) war.  
  
Dann fragte sich Draco, warum sie um diese Zeit in die Bibliothek gingen. Nicht mal die Bibliothekarin war dort. Nur eine war anwesend. Und das war . . . . . . . .  
  
Na, bin ich nicht fies????? Ich lieb Cliffhangen, aber nur wenn ich sie schreibe*gg*. Das hällt die Leser zusammen und schafft neue. Ich bitte wie immer um reviews!!!!!!!Und zwar viele, sonst schreib ich nicht weiter  
  
Kleiner Scherz, selbstverständlich werde ich weiterschreiben, auch wenn ich keine Bekomme. Kann ja sein, dass es welche gibt die lesen, aber nicht angemeldet sind, und des#halb keine Kommis geben können, ne????????  
  
Noch mal einen herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer, vor allem an Ginny(animexx.de) die sich bereit erklärt hat, mir den Harry zu zeichnen. Ich sags noch mal, wer lust hat ihn mir zu zeichnen, der meldet sich per Ens oder mail(Sissiandrea@web.de) und fragt nach der genauen Beschreibung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Anmerkung und Ankündigung

Also, hier kommt das Spezial hin..ich bin fies und sage, wer es haben möchte soll sich bei mir unter Sissiandrea@web.de melden!!!!!!!  
  
Das wird Dracos Traum und zwar wird das dort weiter geführt, wo die Rückblicke aus Kapitel aus Kapitel 3...ich hoffe euch wird es gefallen... 


	7. Kapitel

Hey, Leuts, ja ich bins, ihr könnt mir glauben, dass ich es bin....Ich hab mich genug ausgeruht, und bin nun der Meinung, mal wieder n bissle was zu schreiben. Ich hab mich riesig über die ganzen Mails, Ens und Kommis gefreut. Ich hab kaum noch den Überblick darüber. Ich bin froh, dass das Spezial euch so gut gefallen hat. Und nachdem ich das gemerkt habe, werde ich wohl noch son Ding mit rein bringen, ich weiß nur noch nicht wann. Aber ich fasel schon wieder zu viel, viel Spaß beim nächsten Pitelchen...  
  
Und das war.. Hermine(war irgendwie logisch, wie mir auch schon viele mit ihren Vermutungen bestätigt haben *gg*). Hermine war ganz in ein Buch versunken, dessen Titel Draco nicht erkennen konnte. Harry bedeutete ihm ruhig sowie an diesem Platz stehen zu bleiben. Draco gehorchte und beobachtete (sein Herrchen *gg* ihr dürft mich heute nicht beachten, ich hab zu gute Laune!!!!) ihn, wie er auf die Gryffindor zu ging.  
  
"Hallo Hermine!" sagte er kalt zur Begrüßung, und das Mädchen schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf.  
  
"Was willst du?" Wie man merkte, hatte sie sich schnell wieder gefasst, und sprach nun ebenso kalt.  
  
"Och, ich wollt nur mal sehen, wie es dir so geht." meinte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
"Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht?"  
  
"Doch, ich denke schon. Schließlich werde ich dafür verantwortlich sein, dass es dir gleich schlechter gehen wird!" grinste er weiter.  
  
"Harry, was machst du da, willst du das ihr Geist alles ausplaudert?" fragte Draco irritiert. (@ Ginny: Damit hat sich wohl erledigt, dass die "Toten" nach dem Einflößen des Tranken nur schlafen und irgendwann wieder aufwachen werden!! Sorry, aber es muss so sein!)  
  
"Draco, ich sagte doch du sollst die Klappe halten! Willst du, dass ich dich Onkelchen ausliefere?"  
  
"Nein!!! Entschuldige, ich bin schon still!" Draco wirkte ziemlich verängstigt.  
  
"Was meinst du wohl, was der Trank bewirkt?" Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Na das die Geister der Toten mit ins Jenseits fahren, und nur die Hüllen hier bleiben! Dummkopf!"  
  
Was wollen die eigentlich? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Draco so unter Harrys Fittichen steht. Wenn die sich so streiten, sind die richtig süß. . . . . Was denk ich da eigentlich, ich sollte mich lieber schleunigst aus dem Staub machen, anstatt hier rum zu stehen und seelenruhig auf meinen Tod zu warten.  
  
"Doch, genau das solltest du tun, denn dann wird es schneller gehen." sagte Harry plötzlich an sie gewendet.  
  
"Woher-"  
  
"Woher ich das weiß?" fiel er ihr ins Wort. "Ganz einfach, ich kann Gedanken lesen!" dabei tippte er sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe und grinste wieder. "Na, geschockt? Dumbledore war es auch. Na ja, jedenfalls würde ich dich jetzt mal bitten mir ganz tief in die Augen zu sehen. Obwohl, vielleicht sollte ich dich fragen, ob du noch wissen willst, wo ich das halbe Jahr war. Und vielleicht - er überlegte - sollte ich noch von deinem Blut kosten und ich bin mir sicher, das Draco diesem auch nicht widerstehen kann, oder?" fragte er an Draco gerichtet. Dieser legte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf und nickte. Hermine sah ihn geschockt an, nickte aber im nächsten Augenblick heftig mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Sag mir bitte, wo du warst, und was dir widerfahren ist!!" bat sie.  
  
"Ok, also als erstes, ich war bei meinem leiblichen Onkel. Dieser ist Voldemord. - Hermine sog scharf Luft ein. - Tja, da hab ich halt so einiges gelernt..  
  
** Rückblick**  
  
Harry stieg aus dem Zug aus, der gerade in Kings Cross eingefahren war. Er war ziemlich deprimiert, hatte auch die ganze Fahrt über kein Wort mit seinen "Freunden" geredet. Irgendwann ging es ihm so doll auf die Nerven, dass er sich in ein anderes, leeres, Abteil verzog.  
  
"Harry?" wurde er von der Seite angesprochen, vorsichtig und zurück haltend.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte er schroff. Neben ihm zuckte es zusammen.  
  
"Schon gut, schöne Ferien."  
  
"Mh." machte er und ging mit zügigen Schritten durch die Absperrung.  
  
Es war Hermine, die einen letzten Versuch starrten wollte, ihn zu fragen, warum er so war. Doch es war ihm leid, ständig zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ginge, und sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchten. Stattdessen war er zum Jahresende hin immer abweisender geworden, hatte sich in sich selbst zurück gezogen und sehr viel über den Büchern gehangen, so dass er Jahrgangsbester wurde. Es wunderte jeden, denn eigentlich munkelte man, dass Hermine beste sein würde. Harry erinnerte sich gern an den Tag der Verkündung der Ergebnisse zurück. Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Saal, als nur noch Hermine, Draco und er selbst übrig waren. Leises Gemurmel, als Dracos Name zuerst genannt wurde und er somit dritt bester war. Getuschel, das nun unmöglich zu überhören war, als man Hermine vor bat. Tja, und als er, Harry, aufgerufen wurde, wurde es so laut, dass selbst Dumbledore niemanden mehr zur Ruhe bitten konnte. Tja, er hatte es geschafft und war Jahresbester. (Das ist jetzt von mir erfunden!! Wie gesagt, halte ich mich nur an einige Ereignisse aus dem 5.Buch!)  
  
Während er darüber nachdachte, was er die Ferien so alles machen könnte, stieg er zu Vernon in den Wagen und sie fuhren los. Nach einer Weile hielten sie im Ligusterweg 4 in der Einfahrt der Dursleys. Harry fiel schon draußen auf, das etwas nicht stimmte. Er stieg aus, und zog gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab hervor. Vernon wollte schon zum Protest ansetzen, aber Harry gebot ihm Einhalt. Langsam ging er auf die Eingangstür der Dursleys zu und schob diese auf, da sie einen Spalt geöffnet war. Das wunderte ihn noch mehr, da Tante Petunia ja bekanntlich sehr pingelig in solchen Dingen war. Er betrat leise die Wohnung und hörte schon leise gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem Wohnraum des Hauses. Hin und wieder erklangen auch leise Schluchzer und Quieker, die eindeutig von Petunia und Dudley stammten. Nun machte sich der Schwarzhaarige noch mehr sorgen. Aber ganz gewiss nicht um seine ach so tollen Verwandten, viel mehr um sich selbst.  
  
"Was wird hier gespielt, Junge?" fragte Vernon schroff.  
  
"Scht!" machte Harry, aber es war schon zu spät. Im Wohnzimmer verstummten augenblicklich die Stimmen. "Oh oh, super Vernon!" zischte Harry nun. "Echt klasse!" Und schon schob sich die Tür auf, und ein Kopf, verhüllt in eine schwarze Kapuze mit Maske zeigte sich.  
  
"Er ist da, Meister!", meinte die Person, öffnete die Tür gänzlich, und schob sich an Harry vorbei zu seinen "Onkel" in die Küche.  
  
"Komm rein!" wurde freundlich gebeten. Vorsichtig ging er auf die Tür zu, hielt aber seinen Zauberstab immer bereit.  
  
"Den kannst du ruhig weg packen!" sprach wieder diese Stimme, aber dieses Mal kam es ihm so vor, als ob sie direkt hinter ihm war.  
  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht!" antwortete Harry ruhig. "Was willst du hier, Voldemord?"  
  
"Oh, so direkt?"  
  
"Ja, so direkt! Also, was willst du?" wiederholte Harry seine Frage, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. In einer Ecke waren seine "Verwandten" zusammen gepfercht und zitterten leise vor sich hin.  
  
"Dich!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du mit mir kommst!"  
  
"Weshalb?"  
  
"Weil ich dich dazu ausbilden möchte einer von uns zu werden!"  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Kurz angebunden heute was? Weil du mein Neffe bist!"  
  
"W - w - was?" Harry stockte, das war nun wirklich ein Schock.  
  
"Du hast schon richtig verstanden. Das hier - er deutete auf die hier ansässige Familie - sind nicht deine Verwandten, waren es nie, und werden es wohl niemals sein. Du hast die Wahl freiwillig mit zukommen. Wenn du nicht willst, haben wir Mittel und Wege um dich zu Zwingen."  
  
"Wieso sind wir verwandt? Bevor ich entscheide, ob ich freiwillig mitkomme oder nicht, möchte ich wissen, was das mit unserer Verwandtschaft auf sich hat, Voldemord!" man merkte, dass sich Harry schon eine gewisse Kühle angeeignet hatte. Aber das war im Gegensatz zu seiner späteren Kälte nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein.  
  
"Wie ich sehe hast du schon Übung im Unnahbarsein, diese Eigenschaft wirst du aber noch sehr viel üben müssen. Na ja, deine Mutter war meine Cousine. Das habe ich aber erst vor ein paar Tagen in Erfahrung gebracht. Dumbledore war, ist und wird auch immer daran schuld sein, dass ich sie damals versehentlich umbrachte. Er brachte sie in einer Muggelfamilie unter und unterband ihre wahre Kraft. Ich vermute, dass er dir das Gleiche angetan hat."  
  
"Er - hat - schuld - am - Tod - meiner - Eltern?" stotterte er.  
  
"Ja, so leid es mir tut. Aber er ist Schuld."  
  
Harry versank kurz in Gedanken.  
  
Wenn Dumbledore Schuld ist, dann habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Das wird Rache geben. An der Schule muss es ja keiner Erfahren. Aber warum mache ich mir da Sorgen? Draco wird sie auch weiterhin besuchen, warum dann nicht ich.  
  
"Ich würde noch gerne erfahren, wie lange ich für die Ausbildung brauchen werde. Und vor allem, was ich lernen werde."  
  
"Ja, dein gutes Recht ... Wir haben leider nur ein halbes Jahr Zeit dazu. Wenn ich eher erfahren hätte, dass du mein Neffe bist, dann hätten wir schon eher anfangen können. Du wirst einiges lernen, wo ich jetzt, aufgrund der hier Anwesenden, nicht weiter eingehen möchte. Aber unter anderem wirst du mindestens drei Animagiformen lernen."  
  
Harry zog pfeifend die Luft ein. Er war erstaunt, dass hörte sich doch interessant an. "Ok, das reicht mir schon. Aber die bleiben am Leben, ihr Gedächtnis wird gelöscht. Und der Todesser da ebenfalls! Ich will nicht unbedingt, dass gleich alle, wenn ich Hogwarts zurückkomme, wissen, dass ich einer von Voldemords Anhänger bin. Oder noch viel schlimmer mit ihm verwandt bin. Das muss nicht sein."  
  
"Das ist mein Neffe, stellt gleich Bedingungen. Ja, so hab ich auch mal angefangen. Ich denke, du wirst mal ein großer Anführer."  
  
Ja, ich gewiss, aber du nicht!  
  
** Rückblick Ende**  
  
Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
  
"Das Beste weißt du ja noch gar nicht! Ich werde die Welt in ihrem System neu aufbauen. Dumbledore und Voldemord werden sterben und ich werde Herrscher. Das wird eine neue Ära. Ich mache dir ein Angebot, weil du ja mal meine "Freundin" warst. Du hast die Wahl, schneller Tod, oder meine Anhängerin."  
  
"Ähm, ... wie lange hab ich Zeit für meine Entscheidung?" fragte sie schnell und viel zu hastig, so dass sie sich bald verhaspelte.  
  
"Keine Sorge, du bekommst schon zwei Stunden - aber am Ende dieser möchte eine klare Antwort haben!"  
  
In diesen zwei Stunden schlugen Harry und Draco gewisse Tränke und Zaubersprüche nach. Hermine saß krampfhaft überlegend auf einem Stuhl und grübelte.  
  
Eigentlich muss ich ihm Recht geben. Voldemord ist kein guter Herrscher und Dumbledore auch nicht. Denn wenn einer der beiden fehlt, gerät die Welt aus den Fugen. Aber wenn Harry verspricht, alles besser zu machen, dann wäre es vermutlich schon lohnend, sich ihm anzuschließen. Wenn er seine Versprechen nicht hält, kann ich mich immer noch umbringen. Aber was sind das für Versprechen?  
  
"Da wären zum Beispiel die Muggel. Wir würden mit ihnen ein Abkommen schließen, zwar immer noch im Geheimen leben, aber die Tötung von Muggeln wäre endgültig verboten. Außerdem wären die Hauselfen allesamt nur noch für Geld angestellt sein. Also ganz normale Arbeitnehmer. Aber das sind nur einige. Sicher, es werden welche dabei sein, die dir nicht gefallen, aber das musst du dann wohl akzeptieren." meinte Harry, ohne seinen Kopf zu heben und blätterte stattdessen um.  
  
"Oh, na wenn das so ist. Wie viel Zeit habe ich noch?" Harr sah auf seine magische Uhr.  
  
"Noch genau eine halbe Stunde! Lass dir ruhig die Zeit und entscheide nicht übereilt!"  
  
"Ist gut!" Hermine nickte noch mal zustimmend, auch wenn Harry es nicht sah. Wie Harry ihr riet, grübelte sie und grübelte sie. Wog Nachteile und Vorteile ab.  
  
Schließlich musste sie sich entscheiden:  
  
"Ja, ich werde eine von deinen Anhängern!"  
  
Na, wie fandet ihr es???? Ich finds gar nicht mal schlecht!!!!! 


	8. Streit

So, also ich bins mal wieder. Zu erst möchte ich eine Danksagung machen:  
  
@Ginny: Du wirst staunen, im nächsten Kapitel, wenn es auch nicht lang ist, wird es noch einige Überraschungen geben. Aber danke für deinen netten Kommi.  
  
@DarkSaharu: Also, ich denke, dass sie vielleicht noch sterben wird. Mal sehen, lass dich überraschen!!  
  
@AngelYoko: War der Kommentar jetzt gut oder nicht gut gemeint? Wenn gut, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass es trotzdem für fast alle Beteiligten ein Happy End geben wird.  
  
@sunnylein: Ich hab dir das 6. Kapitel geschcikt, hoffe es gefällt!!  
  
@heavenfly: Natürlich schreib ich weiter!! Und dein Kommi kam nicht negativ rüber. Außerdem denke ich hast du recht. Zum Ende hin werde ich besser. Und es gibt ja immer noch die dichterische Freiheit, ne?  
  
@tinkita: Ja in diesem Kapi gibs wieder mehr HP/DM!!  
  
@moonshine88: Ja, sie müssen dann noch einen umbringen, aber das steht ja gleich an erster Stelle dieses Kapis!!! Ich find die beiden auch ehrlich gesagt sehr süß. Aber in diesem Chap streiten sie sich mal so richtig heftig, auch wenn's gut ausgeht!  
  
@Angel 1344:In diesem Kapi werde ich noch einige weitere erwähnen, die Überlaufen. Danke für dein Kommi!  
  
NOCHMAL AN ALLE EIN GROßES DANKESCHÖN FÜR DIE LIEBEN KOMMIS!!!!!!  
  
Gut, ein besonderes Danke an meine Betaleser: TheSnitch(ff.net),Janina(ff.net)  
  
Ich hab noch ne Warnung: Draco ist im ersten Teil ziemlich OCC!!!! Außerdem wird es einen Zeitsprung geben. Naja, wo aber was erklärt wird noch.  
  
Ok, nun aber los!!  
  
An diesem Abend wurde Voldemords Wunsch - wohl eher Befehl oder auch Erwartung - drei Schlammblüter zu töten, zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausgeführt.  
  
"Harry?" fragte Draco plötzlich, als sie schon eine Weile wieder in der Kammer des Schreckens waren - Hermine war wieder in den Gryffindoreturm verschwunden.  
  
"Ja?" Der Gefragte sah von seinen Notizen auf.  
  
"Wen willst du noch alles zu uns holen?"  
  
"So viele wie möglich, Draco! Wir brauchen viele, sonst kann ich meinen Plan vergessen!"  
  
"Und wen willst du alles einweihen? Also, ich meine zum Beispiel die Kammer des Schreckens. Willst du hier jemanden rein lassen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber ich denke, dass von der Kammer nicht viele erfahren werden! Nur die wichtigsten Leute."  
  
"Und das wären?"  
  
"Zabini! Da werde ich heute noch mal mit Voldemord reden. Er kommt leicht an Informationen ran. Ihn bemerkt keiner so schnell."  
  
"Verstehe!" Draco sah traurig zur Seite.  
  
"Draco, was wird das? Ich sagte doch nur die wichtigsten!"  
  
"Ja, schon gut. Es ist gleich neuen. du musst dich beim dunklen Lord melden!"  
  
Harry hasste es, wenn Draco ihm so auswich. Er mochte es gar nicht.  
  
"Draco, was ist mit dir los? Was hast du?"  
  
"Nichts, schon gut."  
  
Schon wieder. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Den blonden Jungen musste irgendetwas schwer zu schaffen machen. Dieser bewegte sich in Richtung Bett, legte sich darauf und kugelte sich dann ein.  
  
Der Erbe Slytherins seufzte hingegen. Aber erkonnte sich jetzt nicht um Draco kümmern. Noch nicht. Er musste erst mit Voldemord reden. Der goldene Junge bewegte sich auf den Spiegel zu, strich über eine der Schlangen und sofort wurde die Spiegelfläche wieder flüssig.  
  
Kurz darauf sah Harry sich auch schon seinem Onkel gegenüber.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit. Allerdings haben wir eine neue Anhängerin."  
  
"Wer?" Voldemord war überrascht. Harry sagte ihm sonst nie, wer die Anhänger waren. Er nannte immer nur die Zahl dieser.  
  
"Sie ist einen Schlammblüterin!" sagte Harry gleichgültig. "Aber wir können sie sehr gut gebrauchen. Hermine kann neue Zaubersprüche entwickeln."  
  
"Ein Schlammblut also?" fragte Voldemord skeptisch.  
  
"Ja. Sie kann für uns in Gryffindore und bei Dumbledore spionieren, solange sie nicht auffliegt. Außerdem kann sie in Gryffindore nach Anhängern suchen." Harry blieb kühl.  
  
"Nagut, ich vertraue dir in der Sache. Du musste wissen wer sie ist."  
  
"Das stimmt. Ich wollte dir noch einen Vorschlag machen. Wie wäre es wenn wir Blaise Zabini vollständig einweihen. Einen Todesser aus ihm machen? Er ist in Slytherin und reinblütig. Er kann unbemerkt an Informationen ran kommen."  
  
"Oh, das ist interessant. sein Vater steht schon in meinen diensten. Dann hat er es also vererbt, der Gute. Nagut, ich werde ihn mir vormerken."  
  
"Ok, war es das dann?"  
  
"Ja, aber du solltest dich um Malfoy junior kümmern! Er scheint sehr aufgewühlt zu sein."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Gute Nacht Onkel!" Voldemord erwiderte darauf nichts mehr, sondern verschwand.  
  
Was mit Draco los war, würde Harry erst einige Wochen später erfahren.  
  
Hermine hatte es geschaffte Ron auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Nachdem Harry Ron und Hermine dann die Kammer gezeigt hatte, war Draco total ausgerastet.  
  
"WAS SOLL DAS HARRY?" brüllte er. Er stand in einigem Abstand zu Harry. "Du sagtest nur die wichtigsten erfahren von diesem Ort. SIND DIESE BEIDEN DENN WICHTIGER ALS ICH?"  
  
"Nein. Was denkst . . . "  
  
"ICH GLAUBE DIR NICHT. In den letzten Wochen hast du mich nur noch ignoriert. Warum? WAS HABE ICH DIR GETAN? WAS?" Draco klang vorwurfsvoll.  
  
"Was meinst du wohl warum ich dich ignoriert habe. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass es so rüber kommt. Ich wollte dir nur Zeit zum Nachdenken geben! DU hast mir nämlich immer noch keine Antwort gegeben!"  
  
"Ich wollte sie dir ja geben, aber dann hast du Schlammblut Granger dazu geholt. UND ICH HAB MICH SO EINSAM GEFÜHLT. Wieso? Wieso hast du sie dazu geholt?"  
  
Harry schritt langsam auf Draco zu. Wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, aber dieser werte sich heftig und stieß ihn von sich.  
  
"Weil wir sie brauchen Draco! Es gibt keinen anderen Grund! Welchen auch?"  
  
"Vielleicht . . . vielleicht wolltest du auch nur das goldene Trio vereinen? Vielleicht bin ich dir völlig egal. Vielleicht benutzt du mich nur?"  
  
Harry nahm ihn diesmal in die Arme. "Draco, was redest du denn da für einen Unsinn? Das ist totaler Blödsinn, Schwachsinn!!"  
  
"NEIN; SONST HÄTTEST DU MICH DIE LETZTEN WOCHEN NICHT SO ALLEIN GELASSEN!" Nun schlug er heftig mit den Fäusten gegen Harrys Brust.  
  
"Draco! . . . DRACO!!! Beruhige dich doch endlich! Was soll das alles? Wieso glaubst du mir nicht?" Harry verzweifelte langsam. "Wie hast du dich entschieden?" vielleicht konnte er so etwas erreichen.  
  
"Ich wollte ja sagen, aber ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher!"  
  
"Wieso? Weil ich dir Zeit lassen wollte? Oder weswegen?"  
  
"Wieso hast du nicht meine Gedanken gelesen? Ich habe sooft daran gedacht und gehofft, dass du endlich zu mir kommst und mir die Entscheidung abnimmst." Draco schluchzte auf.  
  
Harry zog ihn nun endgültig in seine Arme und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich habe mir geschworen, deine Gedanken nie mehr zu lesen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du dich schon entschieden hattest und nur wolltest, das ich komme, hätte ich es nicht getan, ehrlich. Aber ist das nicht der beste Leibesbeweis? Habe ich dir damit nicht bewiesen, dass du auch Geheimnisse vor mir haben kannst?" Harry zog Draco zu ihrem Bett, währender sprach.  
  
"Ja, das hast du, aber warum hast du mir davon nichts gesagt? Ich hätte es wissen sollen!"  
  
"Vielleicht hast du Recht."  
  
Harry drückte Draco sanft von sich und legte seine Stirn gegen die seines Freundes. Sie sahen sich lange so in die Augen. Dann küsste Harry Draco. Ganz zärtlich, so als wäre es ihr erster Kuss. War es ja auch. Ihr erster seit Wochen.  
  
"Lass uns den Packt schließen!" hauchte Harry zwischen den Küssen. "Wir werden immer vereint sein!"  
  
"Ja, ok. Du hast recht! Ich vertraue dir!" Als Harry diese Worte hörte, war er unendlich glücklich. langsam wanderte seine Zunge den Hals herab, zu der Stelle an der er ihn schon einmal beinahe gebissen hätte. Er fuhr seine Zähne aus und biss zu. Draco zuckte kurz zusammen und gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Harry saugte etwas Blut, ließ dann von ihm ab.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte er außer Atem.  
  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung! Mach weiter! Ich will dich heute Nacht endlich wieder spüren!" Das war Harry Aufforderung genug. Er leckte langsam über die frische Wunde und küsste sich weiter den Hals hinab. Nebenbei öffnete er das Hemd. Jede Stelle Haut, die frei wurde, bedeckte er mit seinen Küssen.  
  
(A/N: Tja, leutz, was hier weiter passiert, erzähle ich nur, wenn mindestens 5 den Wunsch dazu äußern. Solche Szenen zu schreiben ist nämlich nie einfach!!!!)  
  
lg,  
  
Escaf(animexx) / DarkHarryFan(ff.net) 


	9. Versöhnung und Pakt

Hallihallohallöle,  
  
erst ein mal ein ganz großes Sorry, das ich mich solange nicht mehr gemeldet habe, aber um die Erklärung noch mal deutlich zu machen: ich wollte eigentlich letztes WE schon updaten, aber da hab ich in mein Hausaufgabenheft gesehen und mit Entsetzen festgestellt, dass die Woche mit Arbeiten nur so voll gestopft war. Na ja, dann habe ich lieber gepaukt an statt zu schreiben, was solls. Ups, ich rede schon wieder viel zu viel, hier kommt das nächste Pitel, auf Wunsch vieler wird es ein Lemon teil, den ich diesmal bei ff.net ausstellen werde.  
  
Versöhnung und Pakt  
  
"Harry .." hauchte Draco. Harry war zufrieden, genau das wollte er erreichen. Draco willig sehen. Einen Draco, der ihn wollte, sich nach ihm verzehrte, ihn bedingungslos liebte.  
  
Harry liebkoste Dracos Brust. kniff leicht zu und freute sich wiederum, als der Blonde laut auf stöhnte. Erliebte es Draco zu ärgern, ihn zu quälen und in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Zärtlich bewegte er seine Zunge in Richtung Bauchnabel, hinterließ eine feucht heiße Spur, die Draco zu verbrennen drohte.  
  
Spielerisch leicht fuhr er über das kleine Loch in Dracos Bauchmitte, tauchte kurz ein, zuckte aber gleich wieder zurück. Rechts und Links davon gab er ihm eine kleines Küsschen, was Draco leicht kichern ließ, da es kitzelte. Aber gleichzeitig, so schien es Harry, konnte sich der Kleinere nicht dagegen wären laut zu Stöhne, zu keuchen und sich auf zu bäumen.  
  
Draco zog Harry zu sich rauf und die beiden verfielen in einem zärtlichen, innigen und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Zungen umarmten sich, spielten miteinander, neckten sich. Draco rollte sich indessen so, dass er jetzt oben lag. Er brach den Kuss und bewegte sich, mit seiner Zunge auf Harrys Haut, auf seinen Hals zu. So glaubte Harry jedenfalls, aber er musste gleich feststellen, dass er sich irrte. Die Halsschlagader sollte Dracos Ziel werden. Leicht strich er mit seinen Lippen darüber, offenbarte kurz darauf seine Vampirzähne und biss zu. Genüsslich trank er Harrys Blut. Dessen Atem ging augenblicklich schneller.  
  
"Trink nicht zuviel!" keuchte der Schwarzhaarige.  
  
"Wieso?" fragte Draco.  
  
"Ich muss nachher noch jagen, danach kannste wegen mir soviel du willst trinken."  
  
"Achso, . . . Sorry!"  
  
"Schon gut." meinte Harry und zog Draco zu sich um ihn wieder in einen zärtlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.  
  
Der Pakt war geschlossen. Sie hatte sich verbunden, nun war der Eine vom Anderen abhängig. Keiner durfte seinen Partner nun mehr noch los lassen.  
  
Draco verlor sich in den Zärtlichkeiten, die Harry ihm gab. Es war das zärtlichste Mal, dass sie hatten, na ja, es war ja auch erst ihr zweites Mal. Der Blonde genoss inzwischen wieder die Berührungen von Harry, welcher ihm nun die Hose aufknöpfte. Zu seiner Überraschung kam nacktes Fleisch zum Vorschein. Auf seinem überraschten Gesicht machte sich ein laszives Grinsen breit, welches Draco die Röte auf selbiges brachte.  
  
"So verlegen heute?" Harry war sichtlich amüsiert darüber. Er beugte sich wieder über Dracos Schoß und zog die Hose nun komplett us. Ihm sprang ein völlig eregiertes Glied entgegen, was regelrecht nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie. Er sah kurz zu Draco hoch, welcher schon wieder errötete. Harry musste schmunzeln. Kein Wunder, dass es ihm peinlich ist, immerhin haben sie seid über vier Wochen keine Zärtlichkeiten mehr ausgetauscht. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das pulsierende Etwas vor seiner Nase.  
  
Spielerisch strich er über die rosige Spitze, beobachtete dabei Dracos Reaktion, welche er nicht sehen musste, um sie zu realisieren, denn man konnte den lustvollen Schrei überdeutlich hören.  
  
Würde Draco sich selbst gegenüber nicht so auf Selbstbeherrschung trimmen, wäre er bei dieser federleichten Berührung Harrys längst gekommen. Dafür wand er sich umso mehr.  
  
Harry hingegen nahm Dracos Glied gleich in den Mund und fing leicht an zu saugen. Mit der Zunge fuhr er an der Unterseite entlang bis zur Spitze, während er an der Oberseite des Schafftes mit seinen Zähnen entlang knabberte.  
  
Draco schrie, wand sich, keuchte, kam aus seine Lustlauten gar nicht mehr heraus.  
  
Harry kniff sanft in Dracos Hoden, während er auf den Penis in seiner Mundhöhle leichte Schluckbewegungen ausübte.  
  
Harry biss gerade in des Bonden Eichel, als dieser mit einem Aufschrei kam, bei dem man denken konnte, dass jeden Augenblick alle Glasscheiben und Spiegel zerbrechen würden.  
  
Es war intensiver als jemals zuvor. Das lag wohl auch daran, dass sie nun den Pakt geschlossen hatte, dass nun ein unsichtbares Band zwischen ihnen existierte, sie verband.  
  
"Mach schon Harry . . . . ich will . . . . dich spüren!" keuchte Draco, immer noch atemlos von seinem Orgasmus.  
  
Für Harry war das Aufforderung genug. Während er Draco küsste, kramte er nach der Tube Gel. Blind drückte er sich etwas davon auf seine Hand.  
  
"Entspann . . . . dich!" wisperte er Draco zwischen den Küssen zu.  
  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, konnte Draco auch schon zwei Finger an seinem Eingang spüren, die ihn leicht massierten, sich dagegen drückten, ihn dazu brachten sich zu öffnen. Er tat was Harry sagte und wurde ganz locker. Und trotzdem musste er scharf Luft einziehen.  
  
"Geht's?"  
  
"Ja, mach weiter, ich kann nicht mehr warten!"  
  
Daraufhin beeilte sich Harry mit dem Vorbereiten und drang schon kurz darauf sachte und langsam - er wollte Draco nicht wehtun - in ihn ein. Draco schnappte nach Luft. Wie hatte er das vermisst. Auch wenn er es bisher nur einmal gespürt hatte. Wenn man es einmal war nimmt, dieses Gefühl, wenn der anderen in einen selbst eindringt, dann möchte man es nicht mehr missen. Dieses Gefühl gefüllt zu sein, und nicht das Leere, welches er die letzten Wochen zur genüge erfahren hatte.  
  
Harry wartete einen kurzen Augenblick, bis er spürte, dass Draco sich daran gewöhnt hatte, denn dieser fing langsam an sich zu bewegen. Schnell fanden sie einen Rhythmus. Pegelten sich auf einander ein.  
  
"Schneller, Harry . . . mach schon!" Draco konnte nur noch keuchen und stöhnen, aber Harry verstand die genuschelten Worte trotzdem. Er folgte dieser Aufforderung und wurde augenblicklich schneller, fester.  
  
"Ah, Draco, . . . so gut!" stöhnte nun auch Harry.  
  
"Ja, . . . . nimm mich härter!! Härter!" verlangte Draco. Harry kam dem gerne nach.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie zur gleichzeitig zum Höhenpunkt. Harry brach über Draco zusammen und dieser schloss ihn in seine warmen und verschwitzten Arme. Sie schnaufte und versuchten beide ihren Atem zu beruhigen.  
  
(A/N: ACHTUNG: KITSCHGEFAHR, WER NICHT WEITER LESEN MÖCHTE, BRAUCHT ES NICHT, EINFACH DEN ABSATZ ÜBERSPRINGEN!!!!!! ()  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit.  
  
"Ja, man, das war einfach unglaublich. . . . .So intensive!" seufzte Draco.  
  
"Ja, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, wie haben gerade den Pakt geschlossen, ist dir das klar?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich, ich denke immer noch das ist ein Traum. Warum nur hast du mich solange warten lassen, und hast mir nichts gesagt? Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst!"  
  
"Ich dich auch..ich dich auch!" Nach dieser Bestätigung seiner Gefühle, zog Draco Harry näher an sich, drückte ihn, und schlief schließlich in der Position unverändert ein.  
  
Oh Gott, jetzt habe ich wirklich eine Schwäche. Wenn er im Kampf stirbt, dann werde ich auch sterben, auch wenn nicht durch meine oder seine Hand, sondern wegen des Wahnsinns.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken schließ schließlich auch Harry ein. 


	10. Versammlumg der Lehrer

Versammlung der Lehrer  
  
"Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid!" begrüßte Dumbledore das Lehrerkollegium. Snape saß zwischen McGonagall und Professor Flitwick und lauschte nur mit einem Ohr.  
  
Diese Narren, die werden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Das wird ihnen nicht bekommen.  
  
"Wie sie sicher schon gemerkt haben, fehlen drei Muggelstämmige Schüler. Ich habe die Geister gebeten, das ganze Schloss zu durchsuchen."  
  
"Haben sie etwas entdeckt?" fragte McGonagall hastig.  
  
"Ja, und ich muss sagen, es sind schreckliche Ergebnisse. Sie haben ihre Leichen gefunden. Alle drei wahrscheinlich auf die gleiche Art und Weise umgebracht. Das hat Poppy zumindest gesagt. Keine Inneren oder Äußeren Verletzungen, keine Anzeichen auf Gewalt oder sogar Magie. Als wären sie einfach umgefallen. Aber die Ursache war auch nicht Herzversagen. Ich muss sagen, ich bin nun schon das zweite Mal in meiner Laufbahn als Schulleiter sprachlos.  
  
Er sieht es sogar ein, mal ganz was Neues. Da hat der junge Lord doch ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich muss ihn unbedingt Mal fragen, wie er das angestellt hat. Den Basiliskenblick kann er auch nicht angewendet haben, da wären die alle Steinhart.  
  
"Severus, wie siehst du das?" fragte Dumbledore.  
  
"Ähm . . . ja . . . ich müsste die leichen sehen, sie untersuchen!"  
  
"Dann tu das! Poppy, begleite ihn und zeig ihm alles!"  
  
An diesem Nachmittag kam Severus Snape nur noch dazu heraus zu finden, was Harry mit den Schülern angestellt hatte. Er wollte ews unbedingt erfahren, aber er fand nichts. Also musste er ihn doch nch mal persönlich darauf ansprechen.  
  
"Und, hast du etwas herausgefunden?" fragte Dumbledore ihn beim Abendessen.  
  
"Nein, nichts! Keine Anzeichen auf Tränke, Gifte, Magie oder sonstiges."  
  
Diesmal ziemlich kurz, aber dafür bekommt ihr gleich noch das nächste Pitelchen!!!!!!!!!!! Ich freu mich immer wieder über Kommies!!!!!! 


	11. Kapitel

Hey, und hier geht's schon weiter, freu mich schon auf eure Kommis!!!!!!!!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco als erste auf. Er wollte sich noch Mal an Harry kuscheln, aber was er fühlte, gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
  
Harry war steinhart. Draco sprang auf und schüttelte Harry.  
  
"Oh nein, Harry hörst du mich?"  
  
-*- Ja!! -*-  
  
"Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen!" rief er verzweifelt.  
  
-*- Das will ich doch gar nicht!!! -*-  
  
Panisch sah sich Draco um, hatte aber keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte. Er versuchte Harry noch mal wach zu rütteln, aber der blieb wie ne Puppe liegen.  
  
Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zum Kamin. Auf dem Kaminsims stand ein Blumentopf. Er griff hinein, nahm eine Handvoll und warf es ins Feuer. Sofort verwandelte sich dieses in eine grüne Flamme, die kalt war.  
  
"Malfoy Mannor ; Salon!!" rief er hinein.  
  
Bitte, bitte, seid da! Oh Merlin, komm schon Dad!  
  
-*- Ja, du hast die richtige Idee, hol mich zurück, ich will dich nicht verlassen, dafür hab ich noch zuviel vor!!!!! -*-  
  
Kurz darauf erschien der Kopf von Narzissa, Dracos Mutter.  
  
"Guten Morgen Draco. Was gibt es?" fragte sie erstaunt.  
  
"Schnell, ich brauche unbedingt zwei Blutkonserven!"  
  
"Warum? Du hast doch gestern bekommen."  
  
"Mum, bitte, es geht nicht um mich, sondern um Harry!" drängte draco.  
  
"Oh , der junge Lord . . . ." plötzlich verschwand der Kopf.  
  
Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und Draco stolperte erschrocken zurück.  
  
"Dad, musst du mich so erschrecken?"  
  
"Wo ist er?" überging Lucius Malfoy Dracos Ausruf.  
  
"Auf dem bett." sagte er leise, als ihm die Situation wieder bewusst wurde.  
  
Schnell eilte Voldemords treuester Todesser hinüber zum bett und hockte sich auf die Kante. Er berührte durch Zufall seine Hand und schreckte zurück.  
  
"Wann hat er das letzte mal was getrunken?" fragte Mr. Malfoy, während er ihn weiter abtastete. ( A/N: selbstverständlich nur am Oberkörper!! Der Unterleib ist mit der Decke verdeckt!!!!! *gg* Wie erinnern uns an das letzte Adult/Lemon kapitel!!!!!)  
  
-*- Macht schon! Lucius, du weißt genau was ich brauche!!! -*-  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, er meinte nur, er müsse heute jagen gehen." Dracos Vater schaute sich gerade den Hals an, als er plötzlich zwei frische Einstiche entdeckte, die garantiert nicht mehr von seiner Verwandlung herrühren konnten.  
  
"Draco?" Er sah seinen Sohn prüfend an. " Habt ihr etwa den Pakt geschlossen?"  
  
-*- Sag es schon, ich brauche Blut!!!! -*-  
  
"Ähm, . . . na ja, . . . also, . . . JA!" meinet er nach kurzem Verlegenheitsgestotter klar und deutlich.  
  
"Daran liegt es! Du hast ihn fast leer gesaugt! Er hatte wahrscheinlich so schon kaum noch Blut in sich. Gib mir die Konserve!"  
  
Draco hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sein Vater eine mitgebracht hatte. Aber nach kurzem Umschauen, entdeckte er sie auf dem Nachtkästchen. Schnell holte er sie, gab sie Lucius. Dieser riss ein Loch mit seinem Zähnen in die Verpackung. Er hob Harry Kopf leicht an und setzte die Konserve an seinen Mund.  
  
-*- Ja, genau das möchte ich, BLUT!!! -*-  
  
Harrys Nase rümpfte sich leicht. Lucius´ Gesicht hellte sich leicht auf. Kurz darauf saugte der junge Schwarzmagier gierig an der Konserve.  
  
"Du gehst heute Abend jagen! Und dann unterhalten wir uns noch mal wegen dem Pakt. Ich werde dem dunklen Lord informieren. Ich melde mich!"  
  
Harry hatte sich unterdessen wieder aufgerichtet und saugte nun die zweite Packung, die ihm Lucius noch reichte, leer.  
  
"Danke, und ich dachte schon, ich müsste ewig in dieser starre bleiben!"  
  
Wenn du wüsstest, was du gerade getan hast, dann würdest du dir wünschen, es nicht getan zu haben, ja nicht einmal geboren worden zu sein. Ich werde dich töten müsse, wahrscheinlich sehr zum Leidwesen Dracos, aber du wirst mir nicht loyal genug sein, ich kann es bereits jetzt spüren.  
  
"Keine Angst, spätesten heute Abend wärst du tot gewesen, und das hätte dem dunkeln Lord gar nicht gefallen!" meinte Lucius noch, bevor er im Kamin verschwand.  
  
Was hab ich gesagt, er ist seinem Lord viel zu treu, alter Schleimer, aber bei mir kommt er nicht weit. Der wird dran glauben, genau wie . . . . . . .  
  
Na, bin ich nicht fies??? Ich muss sagen, dass ich fies bin, denn ich schreibe gerne Cliffhanger, aber lese sie nicht gerne, also viel Spaß beim Warten aufs nächste Kapitel. Da werde ich dann mal son paar Überredungskünste Hermines mit ein binden!!!!!!!!!! Ihr könnt euch schon freuen, Hermine wird einige Gryffindore Jahrgänge auf Harrys Seite ziehen. Wie sie das macht?? Hab selbst noch keine Ahnung, aber freut euch drauf!!!!! Aber ich glaube diese und die nächste Woche wird das nichts mehr!!!!!!!!!  
  
freu mich über Kommis!!!!!!!  
  
eure Escaf (animexx) / DarkHarryFan (ff.net) 


	12. Kapitel, hoffe es is das richtige!

Da bin icg mal wieder seid langem, aber wer bei animexx meine Kurzmitteilung gelesen hat, wird ja wissen, das ich zur zeit etwas überfordet bin und leider in einer Kriese bei dieser Geschichte stecke, denn ich muss noch 2 Szenen schreiben, wo ich sage, wie ich bestimmte Leute auf Harrys Seite hohle, und das is nich unbedingt einfach, na ja eine hab ich jetzt fertig. Als nächstes schreib ich über Severus und Harry, bin mal gespannt, wie ihr darauf reagieren werdet *gg*  
  
Viel Spaß!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kapitel  
  
Währenddessen in einem ganz anderen Teil Hogwarts´.  
  
Hermine saß gerade mit ein paar Gryffindores aus den unteren Jahrgängen in ihrem Schlafsaal, den sie ja für sich alleine hat, da sie jetzt Vetrauensschülerin ist, und versuchte sie zu überzeugen auf Harrys Seite zu wechseln und nicht länger dem alten Quacksalber (auch alter Professor genannt *gg*) zu folgen. Das musste sie geschickt anstellen, schließlich mussten alle, ohne Ausschluss von auch nur einem, die hier saßen, nach dem Gespräch zu Harry gehören. Wenn sie sie verraten würden, dann kämen alle die zu Harry gehörten, inklusive Harry nach Askaban. Außerdem mussten sie ihm gegenüber loyal sein.  
  
Denn es brachte nichts, wenn sie einmal Harrys wahres Gesicht sahen, und gleich wieder vor lauter Angst zu Dumbledore wechselten. Deshalb musste Hermine ihnen alles erzählen und erlären, was sie über Harry wusste, und was die Knirpse wissen durften, Darüber hatte sie sich vorher ausführlich mit ihm unterhalten. Aller erste Regel war gewesen, Harrys Identität vorerst geheim zu halten. Er hatte sich schon einen Namen für sich ausgedacht.  
  
„Worum geht es?"wollte eine Erstklässlerin wissen.  
  
„Also, nennen wir es ein Geheimprojekt. Ich möchte euch eine neue Welt zeigen. Also dass heißt, ihr werdet sie sehen, wenn unser Anführer Sandres es geschafft hat, sie zu erschaffen. Allerdings benötigt er dazu so viel Gefolgsleute wie er bekommen kann. Er hat mich beauftragt euch zu fragen, ob ihr uns nicht dabei helfen wollt."meinte Hermine mit ihrer ruhigsten Stimme, die sie aufbringen konnte. Es musste Glaubhaft klingen, wenn sie Harry nicht verärgern wollte. Sie hatte eine Heidenangst, dass er sie doch noch umbrachte.  
  
„Und was macht dieser Sandres?"fragte ein anderer, diesmal aus der zweiten Jahrgangsstufe.  
  
„Naja, erstmal wendet er sich von Dumbledore ab, wobei er gerade ist. Im Moment steht er auch noch unter Voldemord, (alle zuckten heftig zusammen) aber von diesem wird er sich auch noch lösen. Auf jedenfall hat er vor die Welt nach seinen Maßstäben zu verändern."  
  
„Weißt du was das für Maßstäbe sind?"  
  
„Nein, darüber kann und darf ich auch noch nicht reden. Diese Frage wird wohl noch offen bleiben."  
  
„Wie will er eigentlich du-weißt-schon-wen umbringen? Oder sich von ihm lösen, wie du es so schön formuliert hast. So weit ich weiß hat das bisher noch jeder mit seinem Leben bezahlt."warf nun ein Drittklässler ein. Hermine hatte nicht umsonst aus jedem Jahrgang einen ausgewählt. Diese sollten später noch weitere auf ihre Seite ziehen.  
  
„Naja, sagen wir es so, er ist nicht unbedingt der, der sich für den König der Welt bezeichnet, aber auch nicht ein kleiner Bücherwurm. Er weiß sich zu helfen und hat viel gelernt. Außerdem hat er bestimmte Fähigkeiten, die ich leider selbst nicht weiß."  
  
„Mmmhh, hört sich schon mal ganz interessant an, aber was ist, wenn sich einer von ihm abwendet?"  
  
„Naja, das ist eine gute Frage, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat er mir zur Wahl gestellt, ob ich lieber tot bin, oder bei ihm mitmache. Aber er ist in Ordnung. Gerecht, kann aber auch fies sein. Das ist schon mal besser als Voldemord (wieder zucken alle zusammen), der ist nur fies!!!!"  
  
„Da hast du allerdings Recht. Wieso wollte er dich töten?"  
  
„Ihr könnt euch doch sicher an die drei Muggelstämmigen erinnern, die hier in Hogwarts umgebracht wurden? Ich wäre eigentlich eine Kandidatin gewesen, aber er hat mich verschont."meinte Hermine.  
  
„Oh, und warum?"  
  
„Das ist nun wieder etwas, was ich euch nicht erzählen darf. Aber ihr werdet es erfahren, wenn ihr offiziell in unseren Kreis aufgenommen werdet."Sagte sie. „Aber zuerst mal müsst ihr eine bestimmte Aufgabe erfüllen. Ich hoffe doch ihr werdet alle mit ziehen??"  
  
„Ja, bestimmt, wie sind ja nicht blöd."Sagten sie fast im Chor.  
  
„Gut, dann bin erleichtert. Ich hätte sonst euer Gedächtnis löschen müssen."Lachte Hermine nervös.  
  
„Worin besteht denn nun unsere Aufgabe??"fragte eine neugierige Zweitklässlerin.  
  
„Ihr müsst eure Mitschüler davon überzeugen ebenfalls Sadres zu folgen. Es müssen wenigstens zehn sein! Ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren. Wenn ihr es schafft, werdet ihr zusammen mit euren geworbenen Mitschülern bei uns aufgenommen."  
  
„Na wenn das so einfach ist....."Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort.  
  
„Es ist gar nicht einfach. Wenn ihr Pech habt müsst ihr deren Gedächtnisse löschen. Wie das geht erlernt ihr von dem engsten Vertrauen des Sadres´. Ihr kennt ihn, da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
„Wer ist es denn?"  
  
„Das werdet ihr alle zur gegebenen Zeit erfahren! Aber jetzt würde ich sagen Schlafenszeit, morgen ist Schule und es ist schon spät genug!" forderte Hermine die Horde auf.  
  
Wenig später im Gemeinschafftsraum traf Hermine auf Ron.  
  
„Na, wie ist es mit dir und den Huflepuffs gelaufen?"fragte Hermine sichtlich erschöpft.  
  
„Ganz gut, musste keinem das Gedächtnis löschen. Und du?"  
  
„Nein, bei mir ist auch alles gut verlaufen. Harry wird sich freuen."  
  
Da haben wir ja glück gehabt. Bin gespannt, ob sie ihre Aufgabe richtig erfüllen und wir in ein paar Wochen uns vor neuen Mitgliedern nicht mehr retten können."  
  
So, hoffe es hat euch gefallen, es ist kurz, ich weiß, aber ich wollte euch wenigstens etwas geben, damit ich nicht weiter mit Bittschriften überhäuft werde, wie ich es schon wurde.  
  
Warte auf Reviews!!!!!  
  
Eure Escaf Oder DrakHarryFan!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Überzeugungen 2

Überzeugen Teil2  
  
Hey leutz, endlich hab ich es geschafft und ihr bekommt ein neues Pitel. Worum es geht könnt ihr euch sicher schon denken, wenn ihr den Titel lest!!! *gg*  
  
Nagut, bevor ich zuviel labere, hier noch die Widmung und dann geht's los: als erstes an fallingangelAlec, ich möchte ihr hiermit noch mal sagen, wie toll ich ihre Fics finde und welche Inspiration sie mir jedes Mal damit geht. Das gleiche gilt der lieben Druhle, die unglaublich gut schreiben kann. Zum Schluss noch der lieben sataninskirt, weil sie mich immer wieder aufgemuntert hat, und wir uns ja auch gegenseitig helfen, ne mein kleiner vampir???? *gg*  
  
Nagut, nu aber Los  
  
Überzeugen 2  
  
Langsam stieg Harry die Treppe in Richtung der Kerker hinunter. Misstrauisch sah er sich um. Er fühlte sich schon seid einiger Zeit beobachtet. Er wusste aber nicht, wo das herkam.  
  
An den alten und kalten Schlosswänden konnte er Moos erkennen. Hier unten war es schon immer nass und muffig.  
  
Wie konnte man sich hier nur wohl fühlen?  
  
OK, er bevorzugte auch die Kammer des Schreckens als Wohnort, aber diese sah wenigstens sauber und ordentlich aus. Einfach gepflegter.  
  
An den Wänden huschten Schatten hin und her, bewegten sich dort, wo sie sich eigentlich gar nicht bewegen durften.  
  
Wie überzeuge ich ihn bloß? Er steht doch komplett hinter Voldi, aber auch nur, weil er gedroht hat ihn umzubringen. Vielleicht kann ich ihm ja auch was anbieten...... Ich würde ihn auch nicht umbringen.  
  
Weiter in Gedanken versunken ging er zwischen den langen, immer dunkler werdenden Gang entlang. Nebenbei hatte er alle Sinne auf seine Umgebung gerichtet und stellte fest, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, sondern der, de ihm jetzt entgegen kam, wie er bemerkte, intensiv an ihn dachte, das heißt, über ihn nachdachte, denn er bekam nur Gedankenfetzen mit, da derjenige noch etwas weiter entfernt war.  
  
. . . folgt nicht . . . noch Volde . . . wie soll ich . . . herausbe . . . wenn ich . . . soll . . . schwierig . . . mach ich nur? . . . Potter . . .   
  
Was für ein empfang, dachte Harry sarkastisch.  
  
Daraufhin ging er schneller. Er wollte wissen, wer da über ihn im Bezug auf Voldemord nachdachte.  
  
Allerdings war er nun so schnell, dass er nicht mitbekam, wo lang er ging und nicht auf seine Umgebung achtete.  
  
Kurz darauf spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz unter seinem Steißbein(*hach, es ist knackig, wohl geformt und wird wohl nur von Draco Malfoy berührt werden dürfen *gg**). Leicht verzog er das Gesicht, legte aber gleich wieder seine Maske auf und blickte verärgert drein. Er wollte die Person gerade anschreien, als er noch im letzten Moment merkte, wer da vor ihm stand.  
  
„Mr. Potter"schnarrte Snape und grinste dann verächtlich, „ Wir sind heute aber standhaft"  
  
„Sehr witzig Snape, wirklich!!"Snape ignorierte diese Aussage völlig.  
  
„Wollten sie zu mir?"fragte er stattdessen, fast schon freundlich.  
  
„Ja, ich wollte mit ihnen sprechen, . . . wegen IHM!!!!"  
  
Snape blickte skeptisch auf, nickte dann aber nur und kurze Zeit später erreichten sie seine Privaten Räume, da er meinte, dort wären keine ungebetenen Ohren, die sie störten oder gleich zu Dumbledore rannten.  
  
Das Wohnzimmer, in welchem Harry sich wieder fand, war geschmackvoller eingerichtet, als Harry gedacht hätte. Hier war nichts mehr von der Kälte in den Gängen, geschweige denn von dem Moos, welches da draußen überall wuchs. Nein, die Wände waren teilweise mit Wandteppichen behangen, und zwischendurch hingen immer wieder Fackelhalter, mal mit mal ohne Fackle. Dort wo welche standen bzw, hingen, waren sie auch angezündet. Der Raum wurde dadurch nur sehr schmächtig erhellt, aber es hatte so eine romantische Stimmung an sich, dass Harry gleich wieder an seinen sensiblen Draco denken musste.  
  
Er saß auf einer Couch, welche mit schwarzem Stoff überzogen war. Davor stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem eine Vase mit einer schwarzen Rose darin stand.  
  
Er konnte nur vermuten, dass hinter einigen Wandteppichen Türen befanden, denn er sah keine einzige und außerdem kam gerade Snape hinter einem hervor, mit einem Tablett in der Hand, auf dem zwei Tassen standen, die leicht dampften.  
  
„Gefällt es ihnen?"fragte Snape schelmisch, als wenn sie sich auf einer Teeparty befänden. Er stellte das Tablett ab, setzte sich, stellte vor Harry die eine Tasse ab, vor sich selbst die andere und wurde dann wieder stock ernst. Auf seiner Miene spiegelte sich wieder seine alte Bitterkeit wieder und er sah Harry dann direkt an. „Worum geht es?"  
  
„Es geht um deine Beziehung zu Voldemord!"  
  
„Wieso? Mein Ansehen bei ihm habe ich verloren, was kann ich denn jetzt noch ausrichten??"fragte Snape bissig.  
  
„Eine ganze Menge, wenn du meine Vertrauen hast und du ausschließlich unter mir stehst!"meinte Harry.  
  
„Was wollen sie?"fragte nun Snape und legte einen verwirrten Blick auf.  
  
„Offiziell bist du ein Todesser und inoffiziell ein Anhänger von Sandres"  
  
„Wer ist das?"  
  
„Das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, aber wärst du sein Anhänger, würdest du nicht mehr wie Dreck behandelt werden und bekämst dein altes, wenn nicht sogar höheres Ansehen."  
  
„Ok, aber ansehen alleine hatte ich auch beim dunklen Lord!"wendete Snape ein.  
  
„Ja, aber die Betonung liegt wohl auf hatte, denn du hast es nicht mehr und wirst es wahrscheinlich auch nicht wieder bekommen. Außerdem ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, wie und wann du umgebracht wirst!  
  
Sandres weiß, dass deine Familie verarmt ist. Du hast keinen Grund und Boden mehr, den du die eignen nennen kannst, geschweige denn einen Knut in der Tasche. Sandres würde dir ein gewisses Gebiet, deiner Wunsch Größe auf dich überschreiben, voraus gesetzt du läufst über!!"  
  
Snape errötete leicht, da dass seine Schwachstelle war. Er hasste seine Familie, weil sie früher mit dem Geld um sich geschmissen haben und er nun nichts mehr hatte. Er riss sich wieder zusammen und erwiderte: „ Nagut, dass ist ein Argument, aber was hab ich moralisch davon, also ich meine, was ist sein Ziel?"  
  
„Wenn ich dir dass jetzt erzähle und du nicht die Seiten wechselst, dann muss ich dich umbringen!"sagte Harry - tot ernst.  
  
„Nagut, dann werde ich mir das überlegen. Ich melde mich bei ihnen!"meinte Snape, stand auf und machte in Richtung Harry eine einladende Geste, um ihm zur Tür zu folgen.  
  
„Aber er wartet nicht ewig!"meinte Harry noch und verschwand dann mit wehendem Umhang, a la Snape.  
  
Dieser hingegen sah ihm verwundert und gleichzeitig froh nach. Froh, weil es endlich eine dritte Seite neben Dumbledore und Voldemord gab, denn Voldemord bedeutete Qualen und Dumbledore nichts anderes, weil er für ihn bei Voldemord spionieren durfte. Verwundert allerdings, weil er das ganze jetzt nicht verstand. Wieso kam Potter zu ihm und wollte ihn anwerben? Warum ausgerechnet er, und was war das für eine rotes aufblitzen in seinen Augen, welches er ihm gezeigt hatte, bevor er verschwand?  
  
Zwei Wochen nach diesem Gespräch, schrieb Snape Harry eine kurze Nachricht, welche er dann mit seiner Krähe zu diesem Schickte.  
  
Potter,  
ich nehme das Angebot an und werde zu euch überlaufen. Allerdings würde ich gerne die Zusammenhänge, Hintergründe und Bedingungen  
erfahren.  
Melden sie sich, Potter!  
  
S.S.  
  
P.S.: Oder sollte ich besser Sandres???? 


End file.
